All's fair in war with siblings
by Reese Sparrow
Summary: Jack and Anamaria are now married and have two childern, but this is not the happy family sort. Jack learns about sibling rivalry, while his kids learn how to be pirates. Barbosa's back, how is he ye ask? read it, plus now the Turner's are in the story!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates Of The Caribbean *I WISH*. However I do own Christie and Danny. Disney all ways gets the good stuff.  
  
The Caribbean sun was setting in the west creating a vast colorful sunset that reflected on the calm ocean. Anchored in the middle of the Caribbean, was the legendary ship the Black Pearl. The ship was black with white sails and wore the colors of the Jolly Roger. On the Black Pearl paced it's anxious captain. He paced back and forth in the hallway connecting to his cabin. The Captain was about 5'10" and was slim, but muscular. He had dark brow hair in braids that looked more like dreadlocks with beads, bones, and other things woven into his hair pulled back by a red bandanna. He had a white shirt on, with brown pants and boots.  
  
The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow paced down and backs a waiting for the news that his wife was ok and had the baby. As Jack paced he was accompanied by his first mate Gibbs. All of a sudden Jack heard a frustrated scream that he presumed to be his wife in labor escape from his cabin. Jack rushed in to see what happened. Jack ran into the room, to see Anamaria screaming and cussing like she was drunker than Jack after he drank five bottles of rum. The mid-wife backed off after being cursed at, and warned Jack about his wife's temper. Jack waved off the mid-wife's warning and approached Anamaria.  
  
" 'Allow luv, how ar' we doing!" said Jack said with a small smile on his face to trying to lighten the mood. "How ar' we?! First I don't see you in labor, I'm in pain an I'm tired an' you walk in asking how ar' we?! Well how's this!" said Anamaria dangerously, as she picked up a bottle of rum and threw it at him. Jack ran out and quickly shut the door behind him. "That good, eh?" said Gibbs half smiling. He had heard the whole thing. "Well, at least she didn't have here dagger." Said Jack looking on the bright side. Just then a dagger's blade stuck out of the door being thrown by Anamaria. The Jack and Gibbs looked at each other, then at the blade and moved slightly away from the door for fear of more flying weapons.  
  
Jack had resumed his spot and had been pacing for and hour, with Gibbs sitting faintly away from the door. Then Jack felt a tug on his right sleeve. When he looked down he saw his four year old daughter Christiana, or as he called her Christie. She was about 2' 8" and looked a lot like her father. Her hair was dark brown like his, and hung loosely on her head held back by a red bandana. She would've had her hair in braids but it was only down to her shoulders. Christie also had those deep brown eyes; same as her fathers were you could tell almost every emotion clearly. Those eyes would get many men in trouble, he knew.  
  
"'Allo luv, did you 'ave fun with Marty?" asked Jack trying to not sound anxious about Anamaria. "Aye, I 'ad lots o' fun, an' Marty's funny" replied Christie with a devilish grin her father used sometimes. Jack's eyebrows peaked with interest. "Did ye, now. Tell me what kinda fun you 'ad." Asked Jack facing the grinning Christie. "Well, all we did w's play pirates, an' I challenged 'im to a duel." She said her smile getting bigger. Jack could obviously tell there was something else. "An' " said Jack trying to get the rest out of her. " I won!" she said posing proudly like she had just stole a lot of loot successfully. Jack felt a weight lifted off his back, for he didn't know if she had done something devilish, like the time she wanted to cook so she added salt to a bottle of rum. Did Jack get a surprise or what, though he had to grin at her mischief, she was acting just like a young boy he knew all to well.  
  
"That's me girl!" said Jack proudly, even though he knew that Marty was pretending. Jack smiled at the thought of the big surprise it would be to her when Christie would not be taken easy on. But that day wasn't until a while, for his daughter didn't even know how to correctly hold a sword. Soon though, thought Jack, she would be the best sword fighter around, with the exception of him. As Jack thought about his daughter he watched her as she debated with Gibbs about how dolphins could talk, this was very amusing to Jack. "They don't talk! They squeak!" argued Gibbs. "They do to, I've 'eard 'em myself." shouted Christie.  
  
About a half an hour had gone by and thanks to Christie for keeping him busy, it had keep Jack's mind off Anamaria. As soon as he remembered and was about to enter his cabin with caution, the mid- wife poked her head out. " Well." Jack immediately asked his voice trailing off. "Congratulations, you now are a father to a healthy baby boy!" said the mid- wife opening the door to let Jack in.  
  
Jack ran into the room and stopped by the side of the bed Anamaria was laying in with their new born son Anamaria was finally done giving birth, but was as tired as ever. She looked up at Jack and smiled. She was clearly in a better mood. "'Allo luv!" Jack said smiling quietly, kissing her. " Some one 'ere wants to meet ya," said Anamaria opening the blanket around their son's face. "He's beautiful," said Jack proud and amazed with that I'm a father look in his eyes. "What shall we call 'im, " asked Jack as he pondered the question a bit. " How 'bout Daniel Jack Sparrow, an' Danny for short." Suggested Anamaria. "Perfect!" said Jack now holding his son.  
  
As soon as Christie had realized her father had entered the room with her mother in it she entered as well. Christie walked into the room to see her father, and mother staring at something in her father's arms. "What is it?" she asked her eye's full of question. "This is your new brother, Danny," replied Anamaria smiling at her daughter. " So, you mean I 'ave a younger brother to play with," said Christie. Voice filling with joy and excitement. "Sorta, luv. He's now apart 'a the family, savvy? So, you got to teach 'im how to 'ave fun when he's older." Said Jack smiling, but serious. *I never thought I'd say those words! *, thought Jack. Then Christie yawned reminding them it was time for bed. "Christie it's past your bed time." Said Anamaria. "Come 'on, I'm fine. Honest," Christie pleaded. The girl looked at her mother and saw that her mother wouldn't change her mind. So she tried plan B, "Daddy, pleaseeeee." begged Christie with big brown puppy dog eyes. She knew far to well her father couldn't resist them. Anamaria saw what was happening and tapped her husband to remind him about her.  
"Sorry luv, when your older," replied Jack with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth " Fine," Christie said in a defeated tone. Christie slowly walked out of the room. "She's already showing signs of a rebel," said Jack to Anamaria as he started after Christie to her cabin. "I wonder where she got it from," answered Animaria to Jack, prompting a smile from him. The she looked down at her newborn son Danny, he was asleep.  
  
When Jack entered Christie's cabin, she was already for bed. "So what ye wanna 'ear to night," asked Jack a smile pulling at his lips. "I wanna 'ear a new one," said Christie excitedly. "You sure," asked Jack debating if he should tell the 4 year old about his adventure with Will. "I've 'eard all the others!" replied Christie hoping to convince her father. "Alright, this is the tale of Captain Jack Sparrow an' the Aztec Gold." started Jack grinning as he told his daughter of his brave adventure. Jack went on for about a half an hour, " And that is how I got the Black Pearl back," ended Jack smiling. When Jack took another look at his daughter he saw she was sleeping peacefully. Jack left the cabin and went back to his own.  
  
Jack entered his cabin, to find his wife still up waiting for him. Danny was in a cradle next to a wall, sleeping. Jack got ready for bed, and then he got under the covers. "G'night luv." Said Jack with a small smile. "G'night, Captain" replied Animaria.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
How was the first chapter so far? Did you like it? It will get better, more action I promise! Please review! And remember this is my first fic, so please be nice when reviewing. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Morning duel

Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters, even though I do in my dreams. *Evil Grin* JK! Anyway I suck at these, so just don't sue me. I'm broke! Other than that enjoy!  
  
It was a sunny morning; there on the ocean sailed the Black Pearl. On it the crews were busy taking orders from Jack. Christie was still asleep in her cabin not ready to get up. She was never a morning person. She used to be, she was until she turned thirteen, and now with her being fourteen was highly unlikely. Finally, Christie woke up to the sound of seagulls screeching above the Black Pearl. She got up and dressed the beads and bells jingling in her hair, then exited her cabin.  
  
Christie walked on the deck of the Black Pearl, seeing her father at the helm decided to go see what's going on. Halfway to the helm she chose that it would be more enjoyable for her to sneak up and catch him off guard. Silently she moved towards the helm watching her prey concentrating on steering the ship. She had her hand on her sword ready to draw it from its sheath that hang from her brown belt. Nearing her father she slowly drew her sword trying not to make a sound. Then she approached her father and suddenly he whirled around with his sword already drawn and pointing at her neck. She was so surprised that he knew she forgot to point her sword at him. "Knew ye, were coming' from a mile a way." He said grinning at his daughter who was coming out of her shock.  
"How?" Christie said flatly. "Well, between when I saw ye come out from the lower deck an' I 'eard you draw yer sword," said Jack, looking at the face his daughter made when she was corrected.  
  
"Well then, since ye already know 'm ready." said Christie lunging at her father who easily dodged. "Yer gonna' have to do better than that, luv," teased Jack advancing upon her. The duel had started, now they were all over the ship. Some of the crew watched as Jack and Christie fought almost neck and neck; Jack with advantage.  
  
Now they were on the deck of the ship lunging at each other. "So, ye want me to stop taking it easy on you," taunted Jack whiled avoiding Christie's sword.  
"Fine," said Christie challenging dodging Jack's sword that could have been fatal. At that same moment Jack scratched Christie on her cheek. A small thin red line appeared on Christie's face. She clenched her fists tighter.  
  
Almost like the cut had recharged her she moved forward on Jack like a lion. Every move was now stronger with more force, Jack immediately noticed. Then Christie grabbed a rope and swung up to the helm and did a half dismount while landing. Her father was coming up the stairs, when she then appeared at the top of them. She thought she had Jack cornered, then she came face to face with an all too familiar pistol pointed at her. "Do ye surrender," asked Jack with interest.  
"No!" said Christie as she quickly turned her sword around and tripped Jack with the hilt of her sword, causing him to fall and land on his back. When he got up the tables were turned. Now he was on the floor and Christie had pulled out her pistol and aimed it at him. "So do ye surrender?" asked Christie grinning.  
"Ye cheated," said Jack with a smile. "Pirate," Christie replied arrogantly. Jack's grin widened with her answer.  
"Aye, good form" he said taking Christie's hand to help him up.  
"Ye think so," asked Christie overwhelmed.  
"Aye, now go down to the galley yer mother's awaitin', an' put a bandage on." Answered Jack still grinning as he watched his daughter walk down the steps on to the lower deck.  
  
Gibbs couldn't hold his laughter any more, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, she's getting good ye better watch out."  
"Aye, she's gonna be a handful if she ever meets a boy," said Jack still proud.  
  
Christie walked into the galley. There her mother, Anamaria, was sitting at a table looking at some maps; with Danny glancing over her shoulder. Danny now ten looked more like his mother than his father. Although there were some traits of Jack's in the boy. Danny also had his hair in braids with the strangest things in them, and had a green bandana holding it back. He had deep brown eyes but jet-black hair like his mothers.  
  
"Mornin' mum." said Christie greeting her mother.  
"What were ye doin' up on deck," asked Anamaria. Already knowing the answer.  
"I just was dueling with dad. You know the usual," responded Christie casually. Then Anamaria noticed the tin line of blood on Christie's cheek.  
  
"Get a bandage, now" commanded Anamaria, with her motherly instincts acting upon the shallow about medium size cut.  
"Muuuuuumm?! It's only a small cut. 'M fine. honest!" Christie pleaded with her mother not to make a big deal.  
"An' let me guess whose fault it is," retorted Anamaria, eyeing the door to the deck dangerously. Then she stomped up the stairs.  
"You're so dead! This is so amusing." Danny laughed. Christie gave him a death glare and snapped "Well, if your enjoying it so much then you must know that when mum's done wit' dad there's no way you can duel wit' him." Danny's face changed from a smug look to terror when the statement dawned on him. Then the both ran up the stairs to try and prevent and thing from happening to their fun for the day.  
When they reached the helm of the Pearl, Anamaria had already found Jack. They were arguing loudly over the subject of Jack and Christie's duel. "You could 'ave hurt her, Jack Sparrow!" shouted Anamaria.  
"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow!" retorted Jack out of habit. Anamaria stared treacherously at her husband. "Sorry luv, it's a habit," Jack pleaded, trying to calm down his furious wife. If it was one thing that Christie had inherited from her mother it was her temper.  
"Well, I guess this is too?" Anamaria replied angrily. *Smack* the crew made a low "Oooohh" as if they felt Jack's pain and looked away from the scene. And with that Anamaria left the helm returning to her cabin to cool off.  
"Are ye alright?" asked Danny helping his father recover. "Not sure if I deserved that," replied Jack still bent over from his wife's slap. "Sorry, Dad." Said Christie slowly approaching her father. "It's ok luv. Yer mum just doesn't understand that ye gota get used ta scrapes and cut's like that. It's better to get used te 'em, then get one in a duel and just stop." replied Jack now back to normal. "Well, then 'ow 'bout if ye take on me. I can fight, at least better than she can." challenged Danny. Before Jack could say anything, Christie had already hit Danny in the head. "Oops, sorry 'bout that. Like ye said I can't fight.," retorted Christie with a broad grin on her face. "Yeah, well let's 'ave it, then come on I could take ya!" shouted Danny ready for a fight. In less than a second, Christie had her sword out of its sheath. Before anything happened Jack intervened. He knew at least someone would get killed, if not badly injured.  
"Break it up, ye two." barked Jack. "Yer, mum is mad enough." Jack separated his children. Then Christie walked down to the bow of the ship, staring out at the immense blue ocean. Seeing this calmed her senses, she knew she could beat Danny while even playing fair. If only her father would let her she would teach Danny a lesson.  
  
Back at the helm, Jack gave Danny a look over to see if the impact and done any damage besides hurt. "Ow!" Said Danny at the touch of Jack's hand. " 'Old still, I'm jus' checking yer head." Jack said calming him down. Christie had hit Danny hard; Jack knew when he had heard the sound of impact.  
"Could've taken 'er." snapped Danny.  
"Maybe, maybe not. She 'as more experience." Jack acknowledged not to sure of his son's confidence. *They'll have to square wit' it someday!* thought Jack to himself. With that Jack returned to steering the Pearl, while singing his favorite song. 


	3. Trouble on the horizon

Disclaimer: once again I don't own any characters, except Christie and Danny. Now for the show!  
  
Authors note: Thank you for every one that reviewed, it makes me feel good and when I feel good I write good. Hint hint. I am really sorry for the wait on this chapter. All the details are at the end of this chapter. Now read like the wind!  
  
"Land Ho", the lookout shouted upon seeing the new port. The Black Pearl was headed for a small port in the Caribbean. The port was little, and surely could not defend it's self.  
  
Jacked barked orders, as the crew hustled about the ship like chickens with their heads cut off. "Drop anchor. Make ready for port," Jack shouted from the helm.  
  
At the moment of hearing the look out, Christie ran up on deck. She rushed to the bow of the Black Pearl to see the port. This was going to be her fifth time going out with her father plundering and looting. She loved the thrill and adventure of being able to do what ever you wanted, freedom. Although she wasn't totally free, she had some slight rules to obey. She had to be with someone, be it her father or one of the crew. Also she was not to get caught, and if some sailors or the navy show up she had to return immediately to the Pearl. Even if some one else like her father was caught. Just thinking about it filled her with excitement.  
  
The Black Pearl dropped anchor in the harbor. "Alright, go plunder and loot all ye want, but jus' be back 'ere by dawn. Savvvvvvy," Jack informed the crew, while they were getting ready with their pistols and cutlasses prepared to raid the port.  
  
"Dad, why can't I go? Christie can," Danny trying to convince his father to let him go. As Jack was about to answer Anamaria steps in.  
  
"Yer not old enough," Anamaria stated.  
  
"Well how come she can go? She can't even fight," shouted Danny. Christie had her hand on the hilt of her sword ready to advance on her only sibling. "Ye little.," Christie yelled. Jack stepped it and held her back.  
  
"Hold it, luv," Jack soothed, calming down his daughter. Danny backed up not wanting to get hit again.  
  
"That's enough!" Anamaria shouted, and with that everyone went back to what they were doing. Christie went to her cabin grabbed her cutlass and met her father on the deck. Soon they were off down the gang plank and plundering what ever they desired. Christie went off with some of the crew to the east side, and Jack to the west with the others left.  
  
Danny sulked on the deck off the Black Pearl. He and Anamaria had stayed behind on the Pearl. Anamaria was down in her cabin mapping out where to loot next. "Why can't they let me go, I'm old enough," argued Danny. "Ah well, maybe Dad will bring me sometin' ," Danny sighed giving in. Personality wise Danny was more like Jack. He was willing to fight, and never turned down a challenge. But he also was more subtle, and did not always speak his mind. Christie on the other hand was very out spoken, and got in trouble a lot because of it.  
  
Danny looked off the bow of the Pearl and could see the mass panic and confusion stirring in the town. He smiled at this thought, and imagined his father sword fighting the guards and stealing all the treasure. He had heard the story of "The cursed Aztec Coins" at least a thousand times. It was his favorite story of the one's his father told. He loved the excitement of it, and cursed pirates, but his favorite part was the people Will Turner and Elisabeth Swann. As Danny leaned over the railing of the Pearl and thought about the story, he hummed a little song his father had taught him as soon as he learned how to talk.  
  
The Grave Revenge was nearing the port where the Black Pearl was anchored. The captain of the Grave Revenge looked out from the bow of the ship at it's target the Black Pearl. Fourteen years ago the Black Pearl was his. Now he was back for revenge on the very man who took his ship, Jack Sparrow. "Reef the sails, no need to spoil the surprise, now is there," Captain Barbosa commanded with a toothy grin. With upon hearing the order of the Captain, instantly some of the crewmembers started climbing up the rigging to reef the sails. After Barbosa saw that his instruction was done, he turned his gaze back to the Black Pearl smiling as he thought about his revenge.  
  
Danny was now up on the helm of the Pearl playing with his dagger as he ate an apple. He took a bite into the apple and started to chew while examining the point of the blade. " 'Allo, mate. Is the cap'n home," asked an ice-cold voice from behind. Danny jumped. He had never heard that voice in his life. Danny spun around to see a man with a big ragged hat with a stray gray feather, and a dirty blond beard. Danny looked at the man, and then at the crew behind him with wide eyes.  
  
"Muuum?" Danny yelled to alert his mother of the trespassers on board the Black Pearl. As he called he looked back to the stairs leading to the lower deck; then looked back to the men, obviously pirates standing before him.  
  
The man you had asked the question, which Danny presumed to be the captain laughed frigidly. The laughter was soon followed by the crew's laughter behind him.  
  
"What, ye need mummy to fight yer battles," Barbosa taunted. "Never," Danny replied bravely. Danny quickly ran to where a sword lay on the deck left by the crew freely, and picked it up. He grabbed the hilt and pulled the sword from its sheath. "Put it away, boy. Yer out numbered," Barbosa retorted looking unalarmed. With this statement Danny move closer to the captain, the tip of the blade pointed at Barbosa neck as if to prove he was no coward. "Ye clearly are Jack's boy," sneered Barbosa with his sword drawn. "Apple," Danny replied and took out the apple he put into his pocket, and chucked the apple at Barbosa to give him a head start. He ran down the deck of the Black Pearl, as he thought of some plans. "After 'im" shouted Barbosa furious. The crew dashed after Danny with their swords drawn and pistols aimed. Barbosa looked at the apple and kicked it, while grumbling.  
  
Danny was now struggling with the crew lunging at him from all directions. He was able to dodge them and escape for now. Then one of the men grabbed his foot and he struggled and with instinct slashed to man with the sword creating a deep cut above the eye. "Arrggh" yelled the man angrily.  
  
Anamaria looked up from her maps in alarm. She thought she heard Danny's voice call her with a hint of terror. The she heard running on the deck above her. Then clang of swords clashing followed by a heartless voice that only one person she knew had. "Barbosa!" Anamaria whispered, then the realness hit her and she sprinted up the steps with her sword and pistol ready. Danny was running out of places to go. He ran around the corner, and then realized he was cornered. The crew gathered around him grinning as they thought of what the captain would do to him. "Leave 'im alone," shouted a woman's voice from behind. The men parted to see who it was and Anamaria rushed through to her son. She embraced him and made sure he wasn't injured. Then she looked up at the Captain Barbosa as he made his way to the front.  
  
" What's yer business to be intruding on this matter of are's," Barbosa asked quizzically. "What business, he's me son" Anamaria snapped crossly, while giving Barbosa a death glare. "Look, gents Jack has a girl," Replied Barbosa his statement hinting at something. Anamaria just realized what she had done. "Fine take him, but there's a better chance that Jack would rescue me if ye take me. Jack wouldn't want 'im," answered Anamaria boldly, she hoped her bluff worked but on the inside it was tearing her apart to have to say that in front of her youngest child. She had to act like she meant it thought so her son wouldn't get hurt.  
  
Danny looked up at his mother, tears welling in his eyes. *It couldn't be true, it can't be* though Danny not seeing the sadness in his mothers eyes. Barbossa saw the emotions taking place in the scene before him, and went along with Anamaria's idea. "Tie 'er and gag 'er, but don't ye harm her we need her for the plan," ordered Barbosa walking away. "Oh, and if ye 'ave any last words to yer son say 'em now" Barbosa stated. The crew backed up for a moment to let Anamaria say her last good byes to her son. "Danny, just now I didn't mean it. Yer father and I love ye with all are 'earts. I just couldn't let 'em take you," Anamaria said honestly. "I knew ye were lying, an' I love ye too. Mum, ye can't go, what will we do. Christie I'll kill me if you leave." Danny answered sadly.  
  
Before Anamria could reply two men from the crew grabbed her and tried to tie her. It was a hard task to do considering that she was very strong for a woman. "I'll tie her, and then you gag her," said one of the men. "No, you just don't want to get bit," retorted the other "So," replied the first man.  
  
While they were arguing Danny saw now was the perfect chance to jump in. He stared swinging at the men; he had not done a lot of damage, but he was pretty strong ten year-old and made some soon to be bruises. When the other members of the crew saw the uprising, they jumped in and pulled Danny off of the men holding Anamaria. When Danny struggled against the men, one of then punched him in the jaw and sent him flying into the mast knocking him out. Danny hit the floor unconscious with a thump.  
  
"Let me go now," Anamaria hollered, fighting stronger against the men. "Jack! Jack," shouted Anamaria, hoping that Jack would hear her. Then she was carried off to the Grave Revenge. "Captain, what should we do with the boy," asked Bosun, the first mate. "Leave 'im, that'll be are present to Jack," Barbosa responded, looking down at Danny lying there. Then taking a piece of paper and quill pen from Bosun, he started to write on the paper.  
  
~Dear Jack,  
  
We have your wife, she's very beautiful and would bring me lots o' pleasure. An' if you want to see 'er again, meet us at Isle de Merta. Come alone.  
  
Sincerely,  
Captain Barbosa~  
  
Barbosa quickly finished and placed the letter on the boy lying before the center mast. "All right get to the Grave Revenge, an' weigh anchor," yelled Captian Barbosa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now, hurry up, luv. I don't 'ave all day," Jack complained to a woman who was giving Jack all her money. "Thank ye, luv," Jack replied grinning when she was done. Then he headed out of the store and into the streets. There some members of his crew held plundered items, mostly bottles of rum. "Let's go back to the pearl, savvy," suggested Jack happily. The crew equally as happy agreed. Jack was greatly enjoying this raid, earlier he thought he heard some woman call him but then when no one was around he dismissed it; nothing could go wrong.  
  
On the way back to the Pearl, Jack's half of the crew met up with Christie and the other half. Christie was pleased with all her loot. She had on many gold necklaces, rings strands of pearls. Her pockets jingled as she walked with all the coins stuffed in. "So me luv, how did we make out," asked Jack keeping the mode. Christie's eyes glowed with excitement and joy. "Like a pirate," Christie answered smiling a toothy grin. Jack laughed at this statement made by his daughter. The merry crew headed off down one of the streets leading to the harbor.  
  
When they got to the pearl it was now their moods were the same as when they were in the streets. "Ana luv, were home." Called Jack waiting for a reply, or some sign of life. "Danny me boy, where are ye," Jack shouted still know answer. Jack started to get worried.  
  
"Danny no tricks," called Christie, even thought her mother wouldn't play tricks. Still no answer or sign of them.  
  
"Captain, come 'ere quick," Gibbs shouted with concern in his voice. Jack sprinted to where Gibbs stood, followed by Christie. There in front of them was an unconscious Danny lying before the center mast.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Evil cliffies! Sorry I had to. But don't worry Chapter 4 will be out soon. And once again I'm so sorry for the wait with the chapter. Ye see, my computer broke and I can't access the web from my old computer. Another problem is even though my old copm. Has word so I could type and finish chaps. 4,5,6,7, and some of 8, Chapter 3 was saved on my broken comp. So that was trouble. But no worries I'm back and with no delay I shall soon have all the chapters that I'm done with up. Honestly. 


	4. Danny's Story

Disclaimer: Once again for the millionth time I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, and that includes Jack, sorry *Captain* Jack Sparrow *Sob*.  
  
Author's note: 'Allo there! I 'ave decided that I shall continue, not that ever wasn't. I'm havin' to much fun writing this to stop. An' thank ye once again to every one that reviewed. Now on to Chapie 4.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Last Chapie: "Captain, come 'ere quick," Gibbs shouted with concern in his voice. Jack sprinted to where Gibbs stood, followed by Christie. There in front of them was an unconscious Danny lying before the center mast. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jack sprinted to where Gibbs stood before the main mast, Christie following right on his heels. There on the ground Jack saw his son, Danny, lying there unconscious. "Danny boy, wake up," Jack shouted as he dove onto the deck next to his son, and started to shake him like no tomorrow in hope that his son would wake up.  
  
"Quick, some one get me some water, or somtin'," Jack yelled to the crew. They scurried about and finally some one handed Jack a bottle of rum. With out even thinking about it Jack opened the bottle and splashed some rum in Danny's face in an attempt to stir him. After Jack had done so he realized what he had just doused Danny in. "Which one o' ye idiots gave me this...," Jack fumed.  
  
*Cough, Cough* "Aauhh..," Danny moaned.  
  
"He's alive. Danny can you 'ere me," Jack asked forgetting all about his rant. Jack helped Danny sit up and lean against the mast. Danny was about to answer when his face changed and his eyebrows peaked with interest and question shown in his eyes.  
  
"What is this stuff you pored on me," Danny asked sniffing his clothes. Then he licked his lips, and tasted it. "It's quite good," Danny added liking what he tasted. Jack laughed at this comment made by the ten year old.  
  
"It's rum, an' you're not supposed to 'ave any until yer older," Jack stated a glint in his eyes. Then reality came back to Jack, he became more serious.  
  
"Where's yer mum, an' what the bloody 'ell happened," asked Jack seriously, while noticing the bruise on Danny's cheek for the first time.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Danny jumped up quickly and looked around. "They took 'er. I tried to stop them, but there were to many, an'...," Danny spat out with fear in his eyes. Jack cut him off before he could finish.  
  
" Watch the language, an' calm down. Start from the beginning, savvy," Jack said trying to get the story. "What `bout you," retorted Danny seeing how his father just swore. "That's different," answered Jack. "No, it's not," Danny argued. "Don't argue with the captain" Jack shouted, being cornered but not wanting to admit that his son was right. Danny grinned.  
  
"I w's sitting up against the mast, eating an apple. When I hear a man's voice from behind. So, I turn around and there in front of me were a whole crew of men. The captain asked me if you were 'ome, and I called for mum. Then he teased me so I pulled my sword out and pointed it at him. The he said I was clearly your son," Danny told the story, using his hands to tell it. Jack grinned at the part that they knew it was his son. " He teased me again so I threw an apple at 'im. Then he ordered his crew after me, so I ran and fought them off me but there were to many. I ran into a dead end by accident, an they cornered me. Then mum came into the corner, between me an' them. The captain asked her why she protected me, an' she told them I was her son. Then he said sometin' bout you havin' a girl, an' mom told him an awful lie. Bout' how they would have a better chance of you rescuing her, if they took mum instead o' me."  
  
"Probably true. Owww," Christie whispered and then yelled in pain as Jack hit her in the back of the head. Danny continued with his story until he was finished. "Then one o' the men punched me; I hit the mast and w's out."Danny sobbed exhausted, and sat back down against the mast.  
  
"Oooohh, they hit you hard. Did the captain mention a name," Jack asked first looking at Danny's bruise then trying to figure out what to do. "Dad, I think this'll answer every thin'," Christie said handing Jack a letter she found near the mast. Jack read it, as he did his expression changed to anger and he griped the paper tightly.  
  
"Barbosa! I'll make 'im wish he had never come back from the dead." Jack growled, then his face filled with confusion about what he had just said.  
  
"Whoa, the one you fought in the story," Danny asked excited, then silenced by a glare from his father. "I mean, how come he's still alive," Danny asked his father changing the subject. Christie rolled her eyes.  
  
"We'll find out soon enough. Gibbs," Jack hollered. "Yes, cap'n," responded Gibbs to his name being called. "Set a course for Port Royal, my wife has been kidnapped by Barbosa," Jack said trying to stay calm. "Aye, but why do ye want to go there," asked Gibbs. "Because, I know some people who can help," answered Jack smiling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* About five hours later, the Black Pearl was on its way to Port Royal. Jack was at the helm steering the ship in the right direction. It was now dark out and most of the crew had gone to bed. The only other man up was the look out, sitting atop the crows' nest with a lantern.  
  
"What ye doin' up, luv," asked Jack not even bothering to turn around. "I couldn't sleep," Christie responded while looking out into the night. "Do ye think mum's alright," Christie asked a hint of worry in her voice. "Yer mum's a force not to be reckoned with, She'll be fine," Jack assured, but in his heart felt otherwise. He knew though that he must stay positive for Danny and Christie. "Who's in Port Royal, that we be goin' to see," Christie asked curious. "It's a surprise," Jack answered with a sly grin on his face. "G'night," Christie yawned and headed down the stairs. "G'night, luv," Jack responded turning his attention back to steering.  
  
Danny approached Christie's bed cautiously; like a predator approached it's pray. There in Christie's bed, slept Christie happily. When Danny was at the side of the bed he pulled out a pistol, pointing it at the ceiling and pulled the trigger. Christie sat up with a fright. Then she looked over to see Danny smiling at her. "Ye gonna be dead when I catch ye," Christie shouted as she leapt out of bed with incredible speed. Danny was prepared to run but didn't know she would get up that fast. Christie already had her sword drawn and was catching up to Danny as they made their way up the stairs. "Dad," shouted Danny as he ran onto the deck "Fight ye coward," Christie roared furious. Gibbs tossed Danny a sword as he ran. Then Danny turned around and pointed the blade at Christie. "Ye gonna regret this," Christie taunted. "Come on, give me yer best shot," Danny retorted. The duel had begun. Danny advanced on Christie who parried with ease. He was no match for her and she knew it, it wouldn't last long. "Now, the fun begins," Christie teased grinning. At that statement Christie moved faster and with more strength. Danny parried her attack, and jumped up the steps trying to avoid Christie's sword as he went.  
  
Jack looked on watching his kids with interest, and decided to let them battle it out. He knew sooner or later one would play dirty and corner the other, then he would intervene and tell them not to fight. He really didn't want to, but if Anamaria found out there would be hell to pay.  
  
Now the siblings were back on the deck, Danny was ready to slash Christie's head off but she spun and his sword hit the mast. Then she grabbed a line and swung to the bow, Danny following. Christie landed on her feet just in time to see Danny coming she grinned. Christie looked around and grabed a bottle of rum and hid it behind her back. Danny was ready to lunge when she dodged and threw the bottle of rum on him and as it broke cut Danny's hand. He dropped his sword in pain. Jack figured it was a good time to intervene.  
  
"Yer done," Jack cut in, stepping in front of them. He had to admit they were both very good, he grinned at that fact. "He started it," argued Christie glaring at Danny who returned it. "You, stop blowin' holes in my ship," Jack scolded Danny, and then turned to Christie. "You stop puttin' holes in yer brother, and why did ye halfta use a bottle o' rum," Jack scolded Christie. Then Christie walked off to the galley with a smirk on her face from her victory. First Jack helped Danny with his cut hand, and then Danny went to the bow looking out at the sunny horizon.  
  
Jack had resumed his spot at the helm, steering the Black Pearl. Then Gibbs approached him and stood by the side of Jack. "That w's an interesting start of the day," stated Gibbs with a small smile that hung from his lips. Jack laughed and returned the smile. " They're somthin'. One can cause enough trouble to kill a man, an' the other can strike fear into a man's heart enough to make him shiver. They'll be the best pirates on the whole ocean." Jack stated looking out at the ocean, thinking about the future. "One thing I still don't get is why Christie used the rum to throw at Danny, that was a good bottle too," Jack mourned at the loss of his bottle, while Gibbs listened smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Grave Revenge rocked in the ocean, moving to the movement of the waves. On board the crew was busy at work. They were preparing the meal of their captain and his guest, more like prisoner. In the dinning room, Brabosa and Anamaria sat at the table which was being filled with a banquet of food. Barbaosa sat on the windowsill while Anamaria sat crossly in a chair. "Eat somthin'. You must be hungary," Barbosa stated. Anamaria spit at his feet. Brabosa's expression turned to anger. "You better 'ave more respect for me, cause Jack's not around to save ye," Barbosa grinned as he thought of the torture he would use. He finally saw that she wouldn't eat. "Pintel, Ragetti," Barbosa hollered. Two pirates came in upon hearing their names. "Take 'er back to the brige," Barbosa ordered as he left the room with his pet monkey Jack on his shoulder. Pintel and Ragetti draged a fighting Anamaria to the brig. "Here we are popit. In ye go," Pintel said as they tossed Anamaria into a cell. When the two pirates were gone Anamaria picked her self up off the dirty floor. The she sat on the bench and looked out the porthole. The ocean was calm and there was a beautiful sunset. As Anamaria looked out at this sight, her mind thought about Jack, and the kids. She wondered if they knew where she was, and if they were coming. Well she knew Jack would rescue her, because if he didn't there would be a certain Captain that would be in pain when she found him. Anamaria also knew that this method was not necessary, because they loved each other. After a bit another thought came to her. How were her kids, did they kill each other. This made her worry. With their personalities one would end up dead if they were left alone, she hoped her husband wasn't that stupid, although if he had rum there wasn't a chance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* How was the chapter, please review and let me know if something is missing. It feels so good to read reviews, so please make my day. An' once again thank you to every one that has reviewed since Chapter 1. So , here is their prize, a bottle o' rum. *Hands out bottles of rum*  
  
Jack: "Can I get some, luv? After all Christie broke one o' me good bottles."  
  
Christie: "No, Danny did. I just threw it."  
  
Danny: "No, it's your fault!"  
  
*The siblings both start fist fighting*  
  
Jack: "Why me?"  
  
Me: "Here, ye need it, for more is to come." *evil laugh* 


	5. Torn Apart

Disclaimer: To my dismay, I do not own Pirates Of The Caribbean. *Sigh* If only I could have Jack Sparrow that's all I wanted for Christmas. But, instead I can only fantasize about Johnny Depp and his character. With out much further of my fantasies, I give you Chapter 5!!!! O/T: Congratz to Johnny Depp for commin' in at #5 on VH1's Hottest Hotties count down!!!!!!! Huzzah!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Black Pearl sailed through the ocean, leaving a huge wake. They were about an hour a way from Port Royal. It was mid-morning and the crew was busy at work.  
"Dad, are we there yet," Danny asked bored.  
"Almost, just 'bout two more hours," Jack said looking at Danny. Danny just rolled his eyes.  
"Two more hours," Danny whined. Jack was getting annoyed, and then he thought wow if my kids are this way, then Will must have it really bad. Jack smiled at this thought of Will and Elizabeth.  
"Danny, straiten up yer a pirate for God's sake. An' why don't ye go bother Christie," Jack suggested trying to get rid of Danny's boredom, thus an end to the whining. Also Christie was still sleeping, but the down side was if Danny pulled a prank like that again Christie would have his guts for guarders. Then Christie would probably slap Jack for the suggestion of the prank to Danny.  
"No I cant, she now sleeps with a loaded pistol under her pillow," Danny said.  
"Then why don't ye go ask Gibbs fer orders, an' help the crew? Savvvy," Jack suggested only this time Danny had a little smile.  
"Savvy," Danny answered confident.  
"Maybe later I can help ye with yer duelin', seein' how Christie beat ye," Jack teased with a big toothy grin on his face.  
"Alright, but ye better watch out," Danny threatened with a mischievous smile at his father. Then he ran down to the deck to where Mr. Gibbs stood. Then Mr. Gibbs gave him an order, and Danny started to climb the rigging to fix the sails.  
  
Jack watched his son with no trouble at all scale the rigging leading up to all the sails, with no fear what so ever. Jack sighed and looked back to the ocean, his thoughts wondered off to Anamaria and how she was. He tensed his grip on the wheel, thinking about Barbosa's threat off abusing his wife. He knew Barbosa was lying just to get Jack to hurry, or have something to barging with, but there was that thought of if Barbosa was telling the truth. Jack shook those ideas out off his head and reassured himself that she was all right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cap'n, what should we do with the lady," Bosun asked wondering what the Captain's plan of action was. Barbosa looked up from his desk.  
"Keep 'er in the brig till diner time, we wouldn't want 'er to escape now would we," Barbosa answered then went back to his maps laid out on his desk. Bosun left Barbosa's cabin and walked onto the deck.  
"What does he want us to do with the woman," Twiggy asked curious to what lay ahead. The crew started to gather around to hear what was going on.  
"We're to keep 'er in the brig, till diner. Then we take 'er out," Bosun answered in a tough voice. The pirates looked disappointed, they clearly thought that their Captain would at least torture her or something. But no, today was going to be boring as always, and the days after that were to be also. But little did they know of the excitement yet to come these next days. The crew of the **** went back to work, fulfilling an order they received from Captain Barbosa.  
  
Anamaria sit in her cell looking at her dagger. Jack had gotten it for her as a wedding present. It was silver with gold weaved in to the hilt of the dagger. In the blade was engraved A. S. with a fancy design around her initials. Jack had bought the dagger from Will; Jack had ordered it especial for her. Anamaria heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she quickly put her dagger away, and laid down on the bench acting casual. Barbosa appeared from behind the bars of the cell.  
"Comfy, miss," Barbosa asked with a smile. Anamaria spit on his feet as she snarled at his question, not amused. "Now, now, none o' that, for I too know how it feels to be taken away from yer children," Barbosa answered casually watching the shock appear and disappear on Anamaria's face.  
" How do ye have children, not even a whore in Tortuga would want ye," Anamaria snapped. Barbosa lunged towards the bars.  
"None o' ye business, an' if ye don't think 'm as good as Jack then maybe ye should give me a chance," Barbosa threatened slyly. Anamaria's face turned to anger.  
" Go to 'ell, along with yer eunch of a lover," Anamaria growled back.  
"If ye rather kiss the gunner's daughter, that's fine with me," Barbosa retorted furious. "Bosun change in plans, take 'er to the deck. The rest of you swabs, untie a cannon and bring it here to the middle o' the deck, " Barbosa hollered while stomping up the steps. The crew was busy following orders as Barbosa watched them scurry all over the ship.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sound of swords clashing arose from the deck of the Black Pearl. Danny and Jack were long into a duel. It had been going on for quite some time, and the pair was all over the ship. "Good form, but a pirate must always be ready for cheating. Weather yer opponent cheats or ye cheat," Jack said while parrying Danny's lunge. Then Jack stuck out his foot and pulled it out from behind Danny's leg causing Danny to lose his balance and fall to the deck floor. He quickly tried to reach for his sword but Jack had his pistol drawn.  
"Why does everyone have to cheat when they fight me," Danny asked while he grabbed his father's hand to help him up.  
"All the more reason why ye should cheat first, yer a pirate not a boatswain," Jack preached while he put away his pistol. Just then Christie walked up onto the deck. "Mornin', luv. I half expected ye to be up hours ago," Jack greeted his half a sleep daughter.  
"When do we drop anchor," Christie asked ready to find out who the surprise is.  
"In a little bit," Jack responded grinning as he saw the excitement in Christie's eyes.  
  
About a half an hour went by, when all of a sudden the look out shouted, "Land ho!" Danny and Christie ran to the bow to look at the next port they were to be visiting. "I wonder who the surprise is that we 'ave come here to see," Christie asked still looking at Port Royal.  
"I donno, but there's no way 'm gettin' left here again," Danny stated boldly, getting a better view of the port as the ship got closer.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *  
  
So how was it? Did I do okay? Please review and tell me your thoughts on it, once again make my day. And thank ye all for the people that have R&R from Chapter 1, and thank you for the people that are just getting into the story. Don't worry there will be more to come, so talk to ye later.  
  
An' jus' ta let people who don't know some pirate terms that I use, 'ere they are.  
  
Boatswain: naval officer. To "kiss the gunner's daughter": To be tied down to a cannon, and whipped by the Cat o' nine tails (a whip with nine strings, in next chapter) 


	6. Barbosa's Tale

Disclaimer: Ye know the story, now read!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^ The Black Pearl was anchored offshore near Port Royal. The Black Pearl couldn't anchor in the harbor seeing how the Captain was wanted there. Jack stood on the deck of the Black Pearl watching the crew getting ready the rowboats. Jack saw his children looking at the port from the bow. He grinned at their interest in what awaited. Mr. Gibbs then came up to Jack when all the boats were ready.  
"Cap'n the boats are all set," Mr. Gibbs informed. Jack nodded at him and then walked up the stairs to the top over looking the deck. The crew saw their captain and walked over to the bottom of the stairs ready to listen.  
"Now, this stop is different. We're not going to plunder here, although I won't stop ye from havin' some fun," Jack stated while displaying a sly grin. "As long as ye don't get caught. Savvvvvy? We'll meet back here tomorrow night. Now, off ye scabrous dogs, " Jack continued his orders, then waved his hand dismissing them. Then the crews all divided them selves up and got into the rowboats and were making their way to shore. Jack, Mr. Gibbs, Christie, and Danny were still on the Black Pearl after all the crew had left. The reason they had stayed was that Jack being a wanted man in Port Royal had to wear a disguise in order to be able to walk into the port without being recognized. Mr. Gibbs also had to change because he used to be in the navy and was afraid someone might also recognize him. Jack was all changed and waited on the deck with Christie, and Danny while Mr. Gibbs changed into his costume.  
Jack was dressed as a priest, with a cape that had a hood covering his face. Jack thought it was really ironic how he was dressed as a priest, but was far from being saintly. Jack was ready to go down into the cabin Mr. Gibbs was changing in and drag him out when they heard his voice.  
"I'm not commin' out in this," Gibbs yelled not liking what he had to wear. Christie and Danny exchanged glances with each other, wondering what the costume was. Jack displayed his famous grin, expecting Gibbs to say that, for Jack knew what his costume was.  
"Wear it, an' I'll buy ye a drink later. Savvvvvy," Jack offered still grinning.  
"Fine, but it better be a big mug," Gibbs said giving in. The he appeared in the doorway of the stairs leading down to the cabins. Christie and Danny burst out in laughter, Jack tried to hold his laughter in, but couldn't. There Mr. Gibbs came onto the deck in a nun's outfit that was a little too small.  
"I'm glad ye find it amusing, now lets get this over with," Mr. Gibbs snapped. They all got into the rowboat and rowed to shore.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Anamaria lay on her stomach almost lifelessly on the floor of her cell. Her back stung from the air mixing with the blood in her cuts. Thinking about it made her ache with pain as she remembered the feeling of the whip slashing her flesh, and the cold hard canon that held her and forced her to be immobile. Captain Barbosa only had her receive one lash from the Cat o' nine tails but he had Bosun strike her hard. She barred her teeth just thinking about it. Jack would come soon enough, and weather Jack did or she did, Barbosa was gonna experience hell all over again. Anamaria heard a pair of footsteps come down the stairs, instead she just lay there in to much pain to move.  
Pintel and Ragetti walked down the stairs leading to the brig. There they saw Anamaria lying there and shrugged. They were quite amused with the event that took place an hour ago. Anamaria put up a great fight, but then stopped after the slash of the cat o' nine tails. Pintel and Ragetti may have been pirates but Ragetti did feel some sympathy, so did Pintel he just didn't want to show it. Pintel went about his work mopping the floor with a dirty mop and one can only hope that it was water. Ragetti tugged at Pintel's sleeve. " What," Pintel asked looking up from his work at Ragetti. Ragetti motioned to Anamaria in her cell. "No, we shouldn't interfere," Pintel, argued coldly. It didn't work when Ragetti tried to imitate a sad puppy face, but what came out instead was a demented pug face. "Fine," Pintel responded giving in.  
  
"Popet, are ye ok," Pintel asked after looking around to see if any one was going to enter the brig. Anamaria slowly started to get up into a sitting position, and then winced with pain from opening some cuts. "Ye better take it easy," Pintel advised with Ragetti nodding in agreement behind him. After hearing this advice, Anamaria sat strait up not showing any sign of pain even though she felt it.  
"What's it matter to ye," Anamaria snapped.  
"Ye just looked in pain, tis all," Ragetti responded absent-mindedly. Anamaria lunged forward and was trying to slap them or at least strangle them. Pintel and Ragetti jumped back trying to avoided Anamaria's hands. Then Anamaria calmed down and grew tired, so she sat back down on the bench. Pintel didn't care; neither did Ragetti so they continued to work.  
"Tell me, how is Barbosa still alive. Jack killed 'im," Anamaria wondered. Pintel once again looked up from his work at Anamaria.  
"It's interesting really," Pintel started as Anamaria looked at him waiting for the story. "Well, as you know Jack killed him in the cave on Isle de Muerta..." Pintel stated ready to go on but then he heard a loud cough from behind him. Pintel and Ragetti spun around to see Captain Barbosa standing there with Bosun.  
"If some one's tellin' my story tis gonna be me," Brabosa barked as Pintel and Ragetti leaped. "Now get back ta work, an' Bosun bring 'er up ta me cabin. If she's gonna hear the story, it's gonna be from me." Barbosa ordered walking up the steps.  
"Aye, sir," Bosun answered as he opened the cell door and dragged Anamaria out of the cell and up to Barbosa's cabin.  
  
Bosun arrived at Barbosa's cabin and brought Anamaria in side. There, Barbosa sat at his desk with a couple maps and a waggoner that lay open. Barbosa smiled as Bosun and Anamaria entered, he leaned back on his chair and put his feet on top of his desk. Bosun dropped Anamaria into a chair and then exited the cabin.  
"So, ye be wantin' to know how I came back from the dead," Barbosa asked eyeing Anamaria who just shot daggers at him. "Well, I'll tell ye. You've heard the part 'bout Jack killin' me and all o' that, but ye don't know about after," Barbosa told as Anamaria sat in the chair with her arms crossed, wishing he would speed up and get to the details. "First I died and went ta hell and met the devil him self. For 'bout a day I remained there doing hard labor, then being tortured. Before I died I made a vow that I would have my revenge on Jack Sparrow, one way or another. So, I struck a deal with the devil him self. He let me come back to seek my vengeance, and when I have fulfilled my task I will be mortal again and free to live once more. There was a catch though. I may be immortal, but I can only kill the blood of a Sparrow," Barbosa finished, while walking around the desk to Anamaria as he grinned evilly at her. His smile had no effect of fear on her, she just stared right back into his fiery black eyes. Then she turned her back to him with her arms still crossed. Barbosa just smirked and dragged her back to the brig  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~  
  
Please Review!!! I love to here people's opinions. An' it's so nice to hear good things, humor me and please review. Also for people that don't know some terms I use in this chapter hopes this straitens them out.  
  
*PIRATE TERMS*  
  
Cat o' nine tails - a whip with nine separate strings with knots on the end of the strands. So think of it this way instead of a regular whip with one tail/strand the cat o' nine tails has nine. Savvvy?  
  
Waggoner- A sea atlas or volume of sea maps and charts that focused on a country. Basically a book that could guide a pirate or any one into any port or harbor safely, and the book also told about the ports, roads, bays, risings of land ect. (If you ask me very handy.) 


	7. The priest, and 2 pirates

Disclaimer: For the millionth time I don't own POTC. I HATE SAYING THAT!!!!!! Why must Captain Jack Sparrow be included in POTC? Why can't I pretend I own him! Now I know what people mean by the saying life is full of questions. I have an idea, he can have a movie all his own. While I try to convince Disney about it you can read this, The SEVENTH CHAPTER! *Applause* ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jack, Christie, Danny, and Gibbs walked down a road leading to Port Royal. Jack had chosen a route that would mostly avoid a crowd, or a gathering place full of people, seeing that they wanted as little trouble as possible. Although they avoided most common roads they still had to cross some, and the people that the four-some did encounter either turned their heads or stared on with fascination. They were quite a comical site. Jack looked like a normal priest, but Gibbs didn't look exactly like an ordinary nun. He had some makeup on his face, but it wasn't put on very well because no one on the Black Pearl knew how to apply make up, with the exception of kohl. Then Gibbs' dress was a little too tight around the middle, and on top of that no one had ever seen a nun with a beard. Then to top it all off Christie and Danny walked by their sides, dressed in their regular cloths, every inch of them looking like a pirate.  
  
The odd looking group was almost to the Turner's house, all they had to do was walk down one more street. Unfortunately the street had some people on it obviously with a reputation, This could be noticed by the way they dressed and walked.  
"Dad, I'm tired are we almost there," Danny asked hoping that they could stop and rest.  
"Aye, almost. An' if we meet some people just go along with what ever I say, savy," Jack informed not wanting his kids to blow their cover.  
"I can't I do that, I'm a pirate I'm not support to listen," Christie said asking for trouble. Jack lifted up his hood a little so Christie could see his face as he glared.  
"Aye, yer no suppose to listen to other people, but ye do have to listen to the Captain," Jack said sternly in no mood for trouble at the moment. Christie smiled at him letting him know that she only said it to cause trouble, which Jack knew from the start.  
  
The four passed the group of people, as they did so the people stared and whispered to each other. When the four where down the road away from the people Gibbs turned to Jack.  
"Jack does this dress make me look fat, an' be honest," Gibbs asked while looking down at his stomach then at his butt. Jack looked Gibbs over, ready to answer.  
"Honestly, ye that should be the least o' ye worries," Jack responded sporting a small smile. Gibbs grinned at Jack's statement then realized the true meaning of Jack's answer. Gibbs was about to retort, but then stopped seeing that they had reached their destination.  
  
*******************  
  
It was nine o'clock in the morning; the Turner family sat down for a formal breakfast, which was spread out on the table ready to be eaten. Will sat at the head of the table; Elizabeth sat at the other end of the table. Then to Will's left was their youngest Jake, who was about seven years old. Jake had dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes. To Will's right sat Nathan the second youngest who was ten years old. Nathan looked more like his father and had brown wave hair that hung loosely by his face, but had his mother's eyes. Next to Jake sat the second oldest, Melissa who was fourteen years of age. She looked a lot like her mother with blonde wavy hair, but she had mahogany brown eyes. Then next to Nathan sat the oldest Wesley, who was sixteen years old. He was the spitting image of Will. The Turner's lived in a house that Elizabeth's father bought them as a wedding present. Even though Will wanted to pay for half of it out of pride, Governor Swann in sited that he pay for it and wouldn't except Will's money.  
  
Will still worked in the armory that was now called Turner. Will changed the name when the former owner Mr. Brown moved to another port and then later died. Will worked alone some of the time, but mostly was kept company by his eldest son Wesley and taught him the trade. Also he would teach Wesley how to sword fight and he also taught Melissa. Jake and Nathan wanted to learn so badly, but Elizabeth still wanted her children to be some what proper, though even that at times seemed to fail. So Elizabeth made a rule that Will could teach them when they were twelve. Although Melissa was a different story, Elizabeth didn't want her to learn how to duel. Elizabeth though that Melissa should learn how to sew, dance, and act like a proper lady. You see, Melissa had an obsession with pirates just like her mother did, and Elizabeth knew of the trouble it could bring. As much as Elizabeth tired her plan never worked seeing how Melissa was the only girl out of four children and had Elizabeth's determination and Will's bravery.  
  
The Turner family had started to eat their breakfast when there came a knock upon the door. "Betsy would you please answer that," Elizabeth asked a maid, turning back around to her meal. The family kept on eating, but Melissa watched with fascination to see who it was.  
In the foyer entered a priest that looked like an ordinary priest, but there was something about him that Melissa couldn't put her finger on that made him stand out. Then behind the priest came a very ugly nun and two children that didn't look like any that Melissa had ever seen in Port Royal.  
They had dark tangled hair and bronzed skin. The girl who looked about Melissa's age, she had deep brown eyes with little flecks of gold that were encircled by kohl. Her hair was in braids with beads, bells, and many other things braided in. All of the locks of hair were pulled back by a maroon bandana holding them in place. The other thing that stood out was the girl carried a sword in its sheath attached to her belt around her waist and she wore pants.  
The boy looked about Nathan's age. He had deep brown eyes surrounded by kohl. His hair wasn't long enough to braid, so it hung loosely around his face. He carried a dagger in its sheath in stead of a sword that was strapped to his belt. Melissa looked at them still taking in the strange site.  
"Excuse me luv, but is this the Turner's house," the priest asked the maid. At the sound of Jack's voice Will lepta up and ran to the priest, while Elizabeth sat in shock wondering if it really was Jack.  
"Jack is that you," Will asked in disbelief. The Priest through back his hood and revealed a tan face with deep brown eye's just like the girl behind him, and tangled braids with beads and things pulled back by a red bandana. Jack smiled a mischievous grin at Will before responding. "The one an' only," Jack answered pleased with the shock on Will's face that soon turned to joy.  
"Jack Sparrow is it really," Elizabeth asked looking in to Jack's eye's still not entirely sure.  
"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack corrected Elizabeth, who smiled at him her doubt gone. By now Jake, Nathan, Wesley, and Melissa were in the foyer standing by their parents.  
Will looked at the odd nun, with suspicion. Gibbs picked up on the question in Will's eyes.  
"Will, don't ye remember me," Gibbs asked as Will looked closer to get a better look.  
"Gibbs, it can't be," Elizabeth stated with even more shock than before.  
"Aye, it was 'is idea to put me in this costume," Gibbs answered while pointing to Jack who just grinned.  
"Wait, ye be Will Turner? An' ye Elizabeth Swann? The ones who went after Barbosa an' all o' that," Christie asked confused, as Danny smiled.  
"See, they're real," Danny argued back, looking smug.  
"Who's Barbosa," Nathan asked baffled.  
"Yes, we are, but now I'm Mrs. Turner," Elizabeth answered smiling back at Christie and Danny, cutting Nathan off.  
"And here are our children. Wesley, our oldest who is sixteen. Melissa, who is fourteen. Nathan, who is ten. And our youngest Jake, who is seven," Will introduced while each of the children smiled as they waved or said hello.  
"Nice to meet all o' ye. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. This here is Mr.Gibbs. An' these two are me kids. Christie, she's fourteen. An' Danny, he's ten," Jack presented as Gibbs and Danny waved, While Christie stood proudly and said, "'Allo."  
"Well, see ye have been busy," Jack stated smiling and Will blushed with embarrassment.  
"Are you Captain Jack Sparrow the pirate we read about in school," Melissa asked Jack, excitement shinning in her eyes.  
"Aye luv," Jack responded grinning.  
"How rude of me, come in sit down," Elizabeth said changing the subject, she knew that no good would come out of it. "So, what brings all of you here to Port Royal? Have you come to visit," Elizabeth started the conversation, once everyone was sitting and comfy.  
  
"Well actually, we've come to ask for yer help, an' why haven't ye told them the story," Jack stated slowly knowing the reaction he would get. Seeing that this was serious Will dismissed the children.  
"Why don't you children show Christie and Danny around the house," Will suggested, which the kids knew was an order. Jack put his hands in a praying position and nodded his head at Will thanking him. "Now what do you need our help with," Will asked wondering in his head what was so important.  
"Anamaria is Christie's and Danny's mother. While me crew an' I was lootin' a port, Anamaria was kidnapped by Barbosa who has some how come back from the dead. An' I need yer help to get her back. Also yer lives might be in danger as well," Jack answered while looking at Will's and Elizabeth's expressions. Will and Elizabeth just sat therein awe. Will was the first to speak.  
"We'll help you, Jack. You're our friend," Will answered smiling. Jack smiled at them then looked down at the floor.  
"Yes, we will help, and while you stay in Port Royal you can stay here," Elizabeth added.  
"Thanks very much, but if ye two go who will stay behind an' watch yer children," Jack asked.  
"We can leave them with my grandfather, an' if you would like he could watch Christie and Danny," Elizabeth offered Jack smiled.  
"If it'd be ok, I think I'll have them stay there. Christie an' Danny would get into to much trouble," Jack said grinning.  
"When do we leave," asked Will.  
"Tomorrow night," Jack answered, then they changed the topic and talked about something more light hearted.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** ~  
  
While the grownups talked in the living room, the children had split up. Melissa showed Christie around, while Wesley, Nathan, and Jake showed Danny around. Melissa led Christie to her room. When Christie entered she stared in awe. The room was twice as big as her cabin. Melissa noticed Christie's amazement with her room. "Big isn't it," Melissa asked smiling, waiting for and answer.  
"Ye got that right, it's twice the size o' me cabin," Christie responded still looking around the room. Melissa sat on her bed while Christie looked at Port Royal from the balcony.  
"What's it like being a pirate," Melissa asked looking at Christie. Christie turned from the balcony and looked at Melissa.  
"Well, do ye want the truth, cause I know yer parents don't approve of ye turnin' pirate," Christie asked boldly, while raising her eye brows. Melissa nodded her head urging Christie to go on. "I love it. Sailin' the open sea, the wind blowin' in yer face," Christie answered as she moved her hands while she talked.  
"Can you do what ever you want," Melissa asked her smile widening.  
"Almost, I have ta follow orders from me dad an' mum, an' there are some rules," Christie stated her smile grew small. "But, there's no greater feelin' o' lootin' a port, duelin', or escapin' the navy. There's always an adventure to go on," Christie finished showing a grin that her father usually wore.  
"Wow, I'd do anythin' to be a pirate," Melissa spat out.  
"Do ye know how to duel," Christie asked with a mischievous smile.  
"Yes, my father's a black smith," Melissa answered guessing where the conversation was going and wearing a grin her self. "Do ye wanna' duel," Melissa asked a little childishly, still smiling.  
"Aye, but it might be a little hard in a dress," Christie responded, pointing to Melissa's dress.  
"Don't worry, I have an older brother. I have a pair of his old trousers, and an old shirt," Melissa responded.  
"Then what are we waiting for," Christie retorted rushing Melissa to change. For the little time they had known each other, they were becoming good friends. When Melissa was done the two rushed downstairs, while doing so they ran past the boys.  
  
"Where are they going," Danny asked. Then he looked to Nathan, Wesley, and Jake who just shrugged. Then they quickly ran after the girls to see what they were up to.  
  
The girls stopped in front of an old barn next to the Turner's house. "What are we doin' here," Christie asked baffled at what the building could be. "This is the barn, it came with the house. My father uses it to practice dueling," Melissa explained as she opened the door and the two girls stepped in side the barn.  
  
Christie looked around the barn, on the far wall there was a large hearth and next to it was a desk with papers on it. On one wall there were racks that held swords, the swords were assumed to be mad by Will. On the opposite wall there was a counter and hanging above the counter on the wall were some tools. On the wall with the door there was a coat rack and then a stair case that led to a small walk way near the rafters. It was a little dark in there but after Melissa opened the windows on the second floor, or the small walk way the barn was almost as light as the outside of the barn.  
  
"So, what rules do you want to have in this duel," Melissa asked, since she was taught to play fair.  
"Ye have rules when ye duel," Christie asked surprised. Melissa forgot that Christie was a pirate and didn't play fair. Melissa took the sword that she always used to practice from the wall, as Christie took her sword out of it's sheath. Then the girls met in the middle of the room and crossed there blades and circled each other for a second.  
"Ye ready to loose," Christie taunted.  
"Not to a pirate," Melissa retorted and then lunged at Christie, who parried the attack. Then Christie beat Melissa's sword and lunged. Melissa parried but Christie disengaged. Melissa spun around avoiding Christie's blade and paring. The two were now deep in battle, as soon as one got close to winning the tables would turn and it kept going on like that.  
  
The door burst open as Melissa was retreating up the stairs as Christie followed trying to advance and strike. Wesley, followed by Danny, followed by Nathan and Jake entered the barn. "What are you doing Melissa, Mum will punish you," Wesley yelled up to Melissa, who was now dueling on the second level.  
"Not if she doesn't find out," Melissa yelled not even turning to look at Wesley on the floor level, Wesley shrugged.  
"Boys you might want to sit on the counter, they're going to be all over the place," Wesley advised, while looking at the dueling pair. Melissa lunged and Christie jumped off the ledge doing a flip in the air before landing on her feet. Nathan, Wesley, and Jake were sunned by Christie's move; Danny just watched her like nothing was new. The boys watched intensely as the duel kept getting better and better. Melissa glided down the railing of the stairs, and when she landed on the ground she was met by Christie. Both were now pretty tired, but they moved faster and attached with more force.  
  
"Are ye ready to surrender," Christie teased while she lunged at Melissa.  
"You wish," Melissa retorted as she jumped on to a chair to avoid the blade. Then Melissa jumped to the floor and advanced on Christie. Christie was becoming tired and new she had to end the duel. So with know regret Christie ran to the hearth, followed closely by Melissa. Christie spun around and picked up the rope. In one lightning fast motion, Christie wrapped the rope around the hilt of Melissa sword and pulled it out of Melissa's hand. Before Melissa could run back to the wall with all the swords and get another, Christie tripped her and pulled her dagger out from her boot and pointed it at Melissa's throat, Melissa was trapped.  
  
"Now do ye surrender," Christie asked grinning at Melissa.  
"Yes, but you didn't play by the rules," Melissa argued still on the ground.  
"What rules," Christie retorted while helping Melissa up. Then the door burst open again, and Elizabeth, Jack, Will, and Gibbs entered the barn, just in time to see Christie help Melissa up off the dirt floor. "Melissa Jacqueline Turner, what have you been doing," Elizabeth yelled when she saw the sword on the floor, and Melissa's clothes she put the clues together. Melissa winced at her mother using Melissa's full name.  
  
"Having some fun," Melissa answered with a small smile. Elizabeth glowered, that was the wrong answer. Christie bit her tounge to stifle a laugh. Jack grinned at the answer, and Gibbs held his mouth to hold in the laughter.  
"Woman are not suppose to fence were suppose to be proper," Elizabeth scolded, Christie frowned at this no way was she going to act like a prissy, snobby, peacock. Will just looked on he really didn't see anything wrong with it, except the part that one of the girls could have been killed or badly injured.  
"No one got hurt," Melissa protested against her mother's statement. By now the boys were off the counter and by their parents.  
Jack looked his daughter in the eye, Christie looked right back she wasn't afraid to be yelled at, at least not this time.  
"I already know who's idea it w's," Jack said stepping towards Christie. Christie looked at him.  
"Aye, it w's me," Christie said facing every one, she was expected to be yelled at by Elizabeth, but Elizabeth didn't. Then Jack move back towards Gibbs.  
"All I want to know is one thing, who won," Jack asked as he stepped away from Elizabeth.  
"I did," Christie responded standing proud, Jack smiled at this news.  
"But you cheated," Melissa argued. Jack's smile turned into a toothy grin, and Will looked at Jack smiling thinking the same thing.  
"You defiantly are your father's daughter," Will said to Christie, who smiled as her eyes sparkled with pride.  
"Dad, you should have seen it. Christie jumped from the rafters and Melissa slid down the railing and then parried...," Nathan shouted telling the adults.  
"Yeah, and then Christie took this rope and did...," Danny interrupted.  
"It was amazing," Jake finished cutting Nathan and Danny off.  
"Well, this sounds like some duel," Will stated smiling at the children.  
"Sounds a lot like ours, doesn't it," Jack teased receiving a glance from Will. Elizabeth was about to lose it seeing that she was the only one who took it seriously. Then she sighed and let it go. Elizabeth looked at Christie and Melissa, they were becoming good friends.  
"You will have to tell us every thing at lunch," Elizabeth said as they all walked back to the main house. Christie and Melissa were the last ones to leave.  
"Nice duel," Melissa said to Christie with her hand out stretched.  
"Aye, nice duel," Christie responded shaking Melissa's hand, as they left the barn to go get lunch. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was it? Please review, It feels so good to get reviews. And thank very much to all of you who have reviewed and keep reviewing. Talk to ye all soon. Now Go review!!!!!!! *Sigh* I love doing that. 


	8. The plan

Disclaimer: See previous chapter. Addition to disclaimer: I own all characters that aren't in the movie POTC, Savvvy. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was almost mid-night in Port Royal. Most of it's citizens were in bed, all were a sleep except for two girls. Christie and Melissa laid on their beds talking, they both were sent to bed about three hours ago. It had been an eventful day, introductions, duels; they both were pretty tired but still not ready for bead.  
  
Christie stared at the balcony deep in thought, as Melissa lounged peacefully on her bed. Melissa looked at Christie, thoughts wondering through her head.  
  
"You never told me why you and your family came to our house," Melissa asked finally getting the question out, but not want to pry. Christie looked back at Melissa and sighed.  
  
"I do have a mum, an' she's no whore from Tortuga if that's what yer thinkin'." Christie stated boldly, as Melissa just stared at her for the use of the language. Christie continued while she used her hands to help tell her story. "My mum is Anamaria Sparrow, first mate an' wife to me dad. It happened one day when the crew, me dad, an' me were looting a port. All o' us went off into the town while me mum an' Danny stayed on the Pearl. Ye see, me parents have a rule that me an' Danny had ta be 12 before we could go with me dad an' mum looting ports. Danny's ten an' he's not old enough yet, so me mum had to stay behind. While me dad an' me were looting the town, Captain Barbosa an' the Grave revenge came to the Black Pearl, took me mum, and left Danny unconscious laying there before the mast. When we all returned and found out what happened me dad came here to seek yer help, an here we are." Melissa stood there in awe at all the things that had happened to Christie.  
  
"That's awful," Melissa said in reply to the story. Christie just laid back down on her bed.  
"What ye gonna do, were pirates this stuff happens. But when I find that son o' a bitch, he's gonna wish he stayed in hell..." Christie fumed as she though about the situation then she saw Melissa shocked face. "Oh, sorry the language. I can't help it, 'm a pirate," Christie pleaded showing a small smile. Melissa by now recovered from her shock after a few hours with Christie she was pretty used to the cussing. Then Melissa got out of bed to go get something from her dresser when she stubbed her toe on the bed post.  
"Damn it," Melissa cursed from the pain, Christie at first was taken back by Melissa's words not expecting her to swear, then Christie grinned slyly.  
"Will make a pirate out o' ye yet," Christie answered Melissa, who retuned Christie's grin. "An' ye think that's bad well, now me dad plans to leave me an Danny wit' the governor. An' if 'e thinks that he can keep that from us, 'e has another thing commin'.," Christie shouted loud but not loud enough for anyone outside the room to hear. Melissa's expression was full of confusion.  
"Wait, why would your dad leave you with my Grand Father, and not with my family," Melissa asked the puzzle still not put together.  
"Cause yer parents are leavin' ye too," Christie answered still enraged.  
"How do you know, my parents would have told me," Melissa argued not wanting to believe Christie.  
  
"I over heard me dad an' them talkin'," Christie answered boldly; Melissa glared accusingly at her while wearing a small smile. "I'm a pirate what do ye expect. Me actin' like the queen, what's 'er name, Lizzy 'er somethin'," Christie defended, while Melissa laughed at her thought of Christie being the queen.  
"So, what are we going to do about are parents plans to leave us here," Melissa asked getting back on subject. Christie furrowed her eyebrows, and rested her head in her hands trying to think.  
"We can follow are parents when they leave," Christie suggested, stating the first thing that came to mind.  
"No that wouldn't work are parents would be sailing away before we are on the boat," Melissa corrected; Christie frowned when she thought of this idea. "Maybe we could steal the boat and go after your mother ourselves," Melissa stated her own idea.  
"First, we'd be out numbered an' killed when we found Barbosa. Second, we don't steal ships we commandeer them, nautical term. An' third, we don't know how to get ta the dreaded Isle de Meurta," Christie responded to the suggestion, and then her expression turned into a mischievous toothy grin. Melissa looked at her knowing there was an idea to be heard. "I got it! We can stow away on the Pearl, an' reveal ourselves when we're to far ta go back," Christie spat out excitedly her eyes glimmered with excitement.  
"But how will we get to the ship, if are parents drop us off at my grandfather's house. They will be ahead of us," Melissa said looking at Christie who still was smiling.  
"Me dad won't go back to the Pearl till evening when the crew will return, and I'm guessin' that are parents will drop us off before night. So, we'll sneak out o' ye Grand Father's house an' stow away on the Pearl, savvy," Christie responded proud of her plan. Now Melissa's eyes were filled with excitement.  
"But what if they catch us before we're far enough away from Port Royal," Melissa asked wanting this plan to be full proof.  
"Let me take care o' are leverage," Christie grinned slyly thinking of what she had to do. With the plan all set the two went to bed to rest up for the day ahead.  
  
Melissa woke up around nine o'clock; Christie was still sleeping in bed. Melissa slowly approached the sleeping figure that was Christie. Melissa was about to tap her on the shoulder, when Christie shot up with a loaded pistol aimed at Melissa. Melissa jumped back startled at Christie sudden movement. Christie quickly realized who it was and put it away.  
"Sorry, bad experience involving me sleeping, me brother, an' 'im firing a gun," Christie stated while getting out of her bead and stretching. Melissa was dressed in a plain dress made out of cotton, Christie didn't have a change of closes she only had one outfit that she always wore. Christie strapped on her belt carrying her sword, then the two headed downstairs. They were greeted at the bottom of the stairs by hearty voices coming from the dining room. As Christie and Melissa entered the dining room their parents greeted them.  
"Mornin' luv. How'd we sleep," Jack asked from his spot at the table grinning as his half-a-sleep daughter just sat down and smiled quickly at him. Melissa was in a better mood.  
"How was your night, Melissa," Elizabeth asked trying to engage in conversation.  
"Good, and how was yours mom," Melissa answered in a wide-awake tone. Every one was seated at the table now eating breakfast, while talking to one another. After a few minutes Christie was awake and talking. Then when everyone was done, they sat back and relaxed for a few minutes.  
"I should head down to the armory," Will said not really wanting to go.  
"So should I," Westly chimed in. Will then got up and started towards the door followed by Westly.  
"Ah Westly, why don't you come down to the harbor with us," Melissa asked quickly trying not sound to anxious not let him go, but she didn't want to reveal their plans in front of her parents, Jack, and Gibbs.  
"Why," Westly asked confused about why his sister would want him to accompany her and Christie. Christie stepped in.  
"Cause I asked Melissa if 'he would show me aroun' the harbor, an' 'he said that ye know it better an' therefore would do the job better," Christie answered as Melissa mouth the word * Thank You*, while Westly looked proud thinking about the compliment.  
"Well I do spend more time there, ok I will go with you," Westly answered as Christie and Melissa were overjoyed that it worked but were keeping it inside them selves.  
"Mother can we go too," Jake and Nathan asked. While Danny looked at Jack who nodded at his son.  
"I suppose you may, but be home for lunch," Elizabeth responded sporting a little smile. Then all the kids exited the Turner House and started walking down the street. The adults sat back down at the table seeing that the kids were gone.  
"So is everything set for tonight," Will asked hoping the answer was yes.  
"Aye, the crew will be back an' ready. An' I hope they got a lot o' rum, cause I'm gonna need it for after me kids find out 'bout are little plan," Jack responded his smile turning in to a painful expression imagining what his kids would do. Then he turned to Elizabeth. "Is yer father willin'," Jack asked being hopeful.  
"Yes, I told him about Danny, and Christie. I told him that they were are best friend's kids, who's parents were coming with us. He doesn't know about them being yours our about them being pirates," Elizabeth said smiling as Jack nodded his head at her with his hands in a prayer like form.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group of Turners and Sparrows were now half way to the harbor. Then when they walked by an alleyway Melissa and Christie led them into it.  
"I thought we were going to the harbor," Westly asked once again confused, Jake, Nathan, and Danny just looked at the scene before them dumb founded.  
"No that was just to get you to come with us away from Mom and Dad. We need to talk about something important," Melissa, corrected as Westly frowned with the feeling of being used; the worst part was that the compliment wasn't true.  
"What's so important," Danny asked curious.  
"First did ye tell them 'bout why we're 'ere," Christie asked pointing to Jake, Nathan, and Westly. Danny shook his head as a sign of 'no'. Christie sighed heavily, thinking about the time that they would lose, and then retold the story. When the story was finished they continued.  
"An' worse are parents are goin' to leave us 'ere with the governor tonight," Christie stated exasperated. The three receiving the news were shocked; the first to recover was Danny.  
"That traitor, Dad can't do that ta us," Danny yelled enraged by the plan to deny him of an adventure.  
"Well what are we going to do," Nathan asked not wanting to be left out on what would be his first adventure.  
"We 'ave a plan, but we need yer help," Christie stated grinning. So they all went over the plan and soon every thing was set, all they had to do was return to the Turner's House.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The door of the Turner's House opened and in walked Christie and Melissa, followed by Nathan and Danny, then Westly and Jake. "Were in here, children," Will called from the living room. They all new what awaited, but neither of the two groups showing it to the other. The group of kids all filed in to the living room and took a seat in front of the adults. "Now children, Cap'n Sparrow has come to Port Royal asking the help of your mother and I. This means we will have to go out to sea; there it is too dangerous for you so we will leave you in the good care of your Grand Father Swann," Will explained to his children while looking at their expressions. The Turner kids looked completely shocked and disappointed, they were practicing their faces on the way back to the house. As for the Sparrow kids they looked normal, but soon would look if not more than disappointed, very perturbed once they heard the news that they waited to hear. They also were practicing. "I 'ave decided that ye too, will also stay wit' Governor Swann," Jack told Christie and Danny, frowning when he got to the "Governor Swann" part. "What, ye can't do that ta us. We 'ave every right ta go wit' ye, ta rescue are mother," Christie yelled standing up making it very clear on the 'are mother' part, while Danny glared. "I'm the Captain, an' yer father. An' what I say goes," Jack roared back stressing the 'yer father', as Christie stood her ground. "Traitor," Danny growled lowly, while he shot daggers at Jack. Jack was almost about to loose it. "That's enough, this is finished," Jack growled back, Christie looked him strait in the eye. Danny on the other hand had some trouble. Christie and Melissa stormed out of the room, soon followed by the boys. Jack was still kind of mad but was cooling off as all the adults could feel the emotions that ran through the room. "At least she didn't have her pistol," Gibbs told Jack trying to lighten his mood. Jack just looked at him with a small grin.  
  
Once Melissa and Christie were both in her room, she slammed the door for the effect. Then their two faces turned to smiles. "Well that went well," Christie said displaying a grin that her father wore a lot. "Yeah, but weren't you a little harsh," Melissa asked with some pity in her voice. "I'm a pirate, he expected me to go down fighting. If I didn't he would have caught on, an' besides I didn't mean it," Christie explained as Melissa's expression turned back to a smile. "Now what do we do," Melissa asked wondering when phase 2 of the plan would commence. "We wait fer the opportune moment," Christie replied devilishly with a toothy grin. ~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%~%~ %~%~ So how is it? Please review; make my day! An' thanks very much to all o' ye who 'ave reviewed. Yer reviews are much appreciated! An' don't worry I will update ASAP! 


	9. The plan in action

Disclaimer: See previous chapter if ye are truly interested, but I doubt it! Now, on to chapter 9!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Elizabeth looked at the large grandfather clock that was chiming in the foyer, indicating that it was three o' clock. Will paced the living room. Back and forth enough to almost make the floor cave in. Jack sat in a chair, thinking about the future events. While Gibbs sat on the couch next to Elizabeth, very interested in the pattern on the rug that Will was presently pacing to death.  
"It's three o' clock, we should probably get the children ready to go to my fathers. Then leave for his house when we are ready," Elizabeth stated to the men in the room breaking the silence, while they just looked at her with blank expressions.  
"I suppose yer right, luv" Jack sighed still thinking about what his kids had said earlier. Then Jack got up an approached the stairs, with the others following him.  
"Christie, Danny, come down 'ere," Jack yelled up the stairs bracing him self for their reaction. Nothing happened. Jack tried one more time, this time with a hint of anger in his voice. "Get the bloody 'ell down 'ere now," Jack roared this time getting a reaction, with all the kids coming to the top of the stairs.  
"We're commin'. Jesus Christ! Ye think someone would 'ave stole all yer precious rum from ye, by the way ye hollered," Christie retorted while Elizabeth and Will were completely shocked by Christie's boldness, Jack looked ready to kill her, and Gibbs, Melissa, Danny, Jake, Nathan, and Westly held in their laughter.  
"Come you must go now," Will said to the kids as they looked at him with dissatisfaction in their eyes. Then Elizabeth and the kids walked out of the house, walking down the street to Governor Swann's mansion. Jack, Will, and Gibbs stayed behind, because they all agreed that it would be better if Governor Swann didn't see Jack or Gibbs. An' Elizabeth had Will stay behind because she didn't entirely trust Jack and Gibbs alone in her house.  
  
The doorbell rang from the foyer of Governor Swann's mansion, and then one of the maids went to answer it. When she opened the door she was meet by Mrs. Turner their children and some friends.  
"Jennifer, who is at the door," Governor Swann called from upstairs.  
  
"Your daughter and her children, with some friends are here, me lord," Jennifer called back while letting the visitor's in. After hearing Jennifer's response, Governor Swann leapt down the stairs rather quickly for a man of his age.  
"Elizabeth, come in my child," Governor Swann said while pulling his daughter into a hug.  
"Good to see you too father," Elizabeth gasped with the air that she had managed to get while her father hugged her. "We have come on the matter in which I spoke to you on earlier this week," Elizabeth informed as Governor Swann's face changed to a more serious expression.  
"Yes, right this way," Governor Swann answered directing them all into the living room.  
"Now how long will you be gone," Governor Swann asked looking Elizabeth in the eye.  
"About a month, or so," Elizabeth responded but was then cut off by her father.  
"You two look familiar, have I seen you before," Governor Swann asked Christie and Danny, they looked a lot like that pirate Sparrow. Before one of them could answer Elizabeth did.  
"They belong to friends of are's who are coming with us, you remember don't you," Elizabeth responded hoping her father would believe.  
"Yes my dear you are right, and you should get going you need to be ready for your voyage," Governor Swann insisted, then Elizabeth bid the children good bye and left returning to her house.  
"So, why don't you all go to the rooms you shall be staying in and un pack," Governor Swann suggested as a maid had them follower her to their rooms.  
  
Christie and Melissa were the last to be shown their room. Once alone they started to open their bags. In side Melissa's bag were pairs of pants some white shirts and a cutlass she got from her father's shop. Then Melissa started to change out of her dress, and into her change of clothes. Christie on the other hand didn't need to change, but she still had to bring a bag. In Christie's bag were her effects, including her cutlass, pistol, and powder/bullets. Christie then put on her belt when Melissa was almost done changing.  
"Ready," Melissa asked smiling with excitement.  
"Aye, let's go see how the boys are doin'," Christie responded grinning, she was also excited. Then the pair sneaked out in to the hallway and down the hall, careful not to be seen by a maid. Melissa knocked softly on the door of Westly and Jake's room.  
"Ye ready," Christie asked while her and Melissa entered the boy's room. "Yes we are," Westly answered Christie as he strapped on his sword. "Are Danny and Nathan ready yet," Melissa asked as the two boys came out of the bathroom. "Aye we 're ready ta go," Danny answered for the two, his eyes gleaming with anticipation.  
"Alright then, Melissa do ye 'ave the note," Christie requested as Melissa showed her the note in which she wrote for her Grand Father to find, explaining what they had done so he wouldn't be worried. Even though the note probably wouldn't help his worrying.  
"Where should I put it," Melissa asked in return to Christie's question.  
"Why not on his bed," Westly advised, Melissa agreed so she slipped out into the hallway. When her mission was done she retuned to the room that everyone was waiting in.  
"Done," Melissa said proud of her accomplishment.  
"Good, now lets get going," Christie said, while opening up the balcony and lowering a make shift rope made out of bead sheets, down to the ground below. The one by one they all slid down. When Nathan the last one reached the ground, they left the house and walked into the street. Soon they were out of the port and heading up a dirt road to the shore where the Black Pearl was anchored. It was now around five thirty, and the sun was about to set. "Hurry mates, the sun is goin' down soon," Christie warned walking a little quicker. She tried to get them to hurry, because the later they got to the Black Pearl the more crew members would be there, and she worked to hard to get this plan ruined. Finally the group reached the beach where the crew had left the rowboats. They quickly got in one and started to row out to the Pearl. Halfway there the Black Pearl came into view. "Whoa, is that the Black Pearl," Jake asked in amazement. "Aye, best ship ta sail the Spanish Main," Danny bragged. The group was at the Black Pearl now. Christie had climbed up the side of the ship to see if there was anyone on deck. Then she climbed down to the rowboat where the others waited for the word. "All clear," Christie reported grinning that her plan was working. Then the kids climbed up to the deck of the Black Pearl. Once everyone was on deck, Christie and Danny showed the Turners where to hide. "Alright, Danny ye take half to hide in yer cabin. An' I take the rest ta hide in me cabin," Christie suggested. Nathan, and Westly went with Danny to his cabin. While Jake and Melissa went with Christie to her cabin. Once they got to Christie's cabin, she opened the door and quickly shut it. Christie's cabin was medium size. In the top right corner was her bed that was right below the porthole. On the wall to the left of the bed was a wooden dresser with a mirror; next to the dresser were two cabinets. Then across from that wall was a desk with some papers on it, and a chair "Ye'll be hidin' 'ere, Jake. An' Melissa ye'll hide 'ere," Christie stated simply, while moving them to where they would be hiding. "Also what ever ye do don't make noise, an' don't go wanderin' around the ship. I'll be right back, jus' have ta take care o' are leverage, savvy," Christie ordered, as Melissa and Jake nodded their heads and watched her leave.  
  
After leaving her cabin, Christie went to Jack and Anamaria's cabin. She opened the door to the Captain's cabin. This cabin was fairly large compared to all the rest aboard the ship. In front of the wall strait ahead from the doorway was a huge bed. Then to the right of the bed was an amour, next to it was a desk with some books and papers scattered about. Then to the left of the bed was a couch, and table with a candle sitting on top of the table. Then next to that was another dresser with a mirror. Christie started to rummage through the amour, hoping to find what she was looking for. She didn't, 'Damn it' she thought to her self, wondering where it could be. Then she thought for a moment and she got an idea that the item, or leverage as she called it was in the desk. 'Bingo', Christie opened one of the desk draws and found a small black compass. While she was eyeing her prize she heard footsteps above her on the deck of the Black Pearl. Her heart raced, she ran to her cabin trying not to make a sound and shut the door. Who ever it was on deck didn't notice any noise coming from below. "What did you need to go get," Jake yelled somewhat, Christie and Melissa looked alarmed. "Shhhhhh," Christie hissed and the three remained quite listening for footsteps to come down the stairs leading to the cabins. When she didn't hear them Christie continued. "I found are leverage, but while I was in the Captain's cabin, someone came on to the deck, so now we 'ave ta be quiet, savvy," Christie explained holding up the compass to show them. "Why would your father want that," Melissa asked not knowing of its importance. "This is 'ow me father knows 'ow to get ta Isle de Meurta. 'e won't need it till we get out ta sea an' away from the harbor. So, when 'e can't find it, we come out o' hidin' an' make a deal wit' 'im ta let us come along, then we give it ta 'im an' go on a adventure. Savvvy," Christie enlightened, as Melissa and Danny stared at her soaking in the last step of the plan.  
  
On the other side of the wall Danny, Nathan, and Westly heard the footsteps and were silent. They were also in their hiding places. "This is so boring," Nathan whispered to Danny and Westly. "Tell me about it," Westly agreed, rolling his eyes. "Don't worry, as soon as we can come out it will liven up a lot, honestly. Jus' think 'bout the adventure we're soon gonna be 'avin'," Danny argued keeping their spirits high. All of the kids in both rooms were going through the hardest part of the plan right now, the wait. For all they knew it could be a day or two.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Did ye like it? Please review! I love hearin' from ye. SO go review! An' once again thanks very much fer all o' ye reviews, and yer review ye got no idea how much they mean to me an' inspire me to write. *hint, hint* Talk to all o' ye later. Ta! 


	10. Takin' to the sea

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC!!! How ever: I do own all o' the character's that aren't in the movie. Now Read! ~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Jack, Gibbs, Will, and Elizabeth were on the deck of the Black Pearl talking, while waiting for the rest of Jack's crew to come. It was seven o' clock and dark out. Finally some members of the crew came. Jack was pleased that they brought some rum back and soon every one had at least a sip.  
  
A couple hours went by and all the kids below deck hiding were getting cramps from staying in one position for a very long time.  
"When can we come out," Jake asked poking his head out of a large drawer in the dresser.  
"When it's the opportune moment," Christie responded sticking her head out of the space under her desk.  
"An when would that be," Melissa inquired as she came half way out from under Christie's bed.  
"If I knew I would tell, ye," Christie retorted annoyed. Then they all grew silent, when they heard very loud horrific singing coming from up on deck. "WE"RE DEVILS, WE'RE BLACK SHEEP, AN' REALLY BAD EGGS. DRINK UP ME 'EARTIES! YOHO! YOHO, YOHO, A PIRATES LIFE FER ME! I LOVE THIS SONG!"  
Christie winced at the singing; she immediately recognized who was the singer.  
"Good news that's me dad singing, an' by the way he is singing 'e 'as 'ad some rum. So, that means some o' the crew is back, an' we'll be leavin' soon," Christie stated scientifically. Melissa and Jake just covered their ears.  
"The bad news is that, I don't know how much rum 'e's 'ad. So, 'e might not be conscious when we reveal ourselves. That may be good news depending on the situation," Christie finished as Jack's singing died down. 'Elizabeth probably slapped him for something he did', Christie thought.  
  
"Jack, get a hold of your self," Elizabeth snapped at Jack as she slapped him across the face for getting a little to close. Jack stumbled backwards a little on impact with Elizabeth's hand.  
"Not sure I deserved that. An' its Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy," Jack said acting a little more sober. Will laughed remembering all the women who had slapped Jack, most of them from Tortuga.  
"Captain, when will we start sailing," Elizabeth asked while restraining her self from slapping Jack again.  
"Gibbs is everyone accounted fer," Jack requested turning around to face Gibbs.  
"Aye, Captain. The crew's all 'ere," Gibbs answered smiling.  
"Then we'll leave now. Raise anchor, hoist the sails," Jack responded to Elizabeth's question, and then barking commands to the crew as he walked towards his cabin. Jack entered his cabin and noticed some things were out of place, but Jack didn't think too much of it. Jack walked to his desk and opened the drawer, the one that Christie found the compass in. Jack looked in the drawer searching it with his eyes for the little black compass. When his eyes couldn't find it in the sea of junk, Jack started to search with his hands. 'Where the bloody 'ell is it,' Jack thought still searching. He didn't find it.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Where the bloody 'ell is me compass!" Christie perked up at hearing this, Melissa, and Jake looked at her with question in their eyes. "Ok mates, It's the opportune moment," Christie stated coming out from under the desk. "Finally," Jake said while he stepped out of the drawer. "Let's just hope that this goes well," Christie sighed predicting the "conversation" to come. The three walked slowly out of the room making sure that they weren't seen yet. Christie knocked on the door of Danny's cabin. When the door opened she was met my Danny, Nathan, and Westly. "Let's get this over with, an' let me do the talkin', savvy," Christie told the group ready to face her father. The group walked up the stairs leading to the deck of the Black Pearl. From the stairs Melissa could her Jack rambling about something and braced her self for what was yet to come. They walked up on deck, Christie being the leader Danny right behind her. As for the Turner kids they walked a little behind Danny, not sure of what to expect.  
  
"You couldin' have lost i." Will started but didn't finish, as he turned in mid-sentence to face the deck just as he saw the kids come up on to the deck. "Spit it out Will, not literally o' course," Jack coaxed while turning to the deck to see what Will was gaping at. Jack turned to see Christie, Danny, an' the Turner children walking on the deck of the Black Pearl towards the helm where Jack, Will, and Elizabeth stood. Elizabeth now noticed her children were on the ship, and stood there stunned.  
  
"Christiana Maria Sparrow, an' Daniel Jackson Sparrow. Front an' center," Jack barked from the helm enraged. Christie and Danny winced at their full names being used. The Turner children walked a little slower now that they were discovered. "Westly Samuel, Melissa Jacqueline, Nathaniel Jackson, and Jacob Benjamin. Come here this instant," Elizabeth shouted at the top of her lungs. By now the kids were making their way up the stairs to the helm. Will looked mad, but Elizabeth was the color of red velvet. "You all should be ashamed of your selves. Your poor grand father and now you are going to make us turn right back around. You all shall be punished, and for goodness sake where on earth did you get those weapons," Elizabeth fumed while the Turner kids just studied the grains in the wood floor. The crew was now watching with interest, the situation-taking place. It was Jack's turn to holler. "Ye two are in some trouble. An' let me guess who's plan it w's ta stow away." Jack started as he walked down the row of kids lined up before him, stopping in front of Christie. She grinned sheepishly as Jack stared at her. "Ye 'ave a dark gift, very nice use of it." Jack complimented, then his expression turned more serious. "I 'ave one question fer ye, where is me bloody compass," Jack asked staring Christie in the eye, she grinned devilishly at Jack's question. "First off let me say I am terribly sorry, fer an harsh words that I used in the living room. Ye know I had to fit the part," Christie apologized as Jack stared still, now with a little grin twitching at the corners of him mouth. "An' second I 'ave a proposition fer ye," Christie continued as she flashed a mischievous grin, like the one Jack displayed often. Jack's eyebrows peaked with interest at the statement. "Name yer terms," Jack answered as Christie and Danny exchanged a grin. "I speak on behalf o' us kids. We want ta accompany ye on this adventure, an' not be sent back. Then ye shall get yer compass back, but only if all o' us can stay," Christie negotiated as she looked back to the Turner's. Jack looked on with interest, and then looked back at Will and Elizabeth. " I'll let ye decide if ye'll let yer kids stay, but wit' out 'em, I ain't getting' anywhere," Jack said looking at Elizabeth and Will with a guilty look. Elizabeth sighed deeply as she looked at Jack who wasn't helping; as for Will he was already sold. Elizabeth nodded her head giving her approval. "Do we 'ave an accord, luv," Jack asked ready to continue on the voyage. "Aye, agreed," Christie, said as she shook hands with her father and gave him back his compass. The kids were ready to celebrate when Elizabeth stopped them with her own surprise. "One moment, you all will be serving your punishment on the Black Pearl. I'm sure Jack, or Mr. Gibbs can find something for you to do," Elizabeth stated smiled as her children acted truly disappointed. "Ye all can start helpin' by goin' down ta the galley an' getting' a meal first, savvy," Jack said as Danny, Nathan, and Jake ran past him. "Ye mom is really harsh," Danny said as the boys ran past Jack to the galley. "She was just getting started," Nathan replied as he ran past Elizabeth, who over hearing swatted at him with her hand. The boys ran quicker as Elizabeth pretended to chase them stopping at the stairs leading to the deck. Christie, Melissa, and Westly walked slower down to the galley talking about their victory.  
  
Will and Elizabeth were snuggling together on the bow of the Black Pearl looking out at the ocean ahead of them. Jack opened the compass that he had recently got back, and set the course for Isle de Meruta. He smiled at Christie's and Danny's plan, he must admit that he knew they would do something like it. Honestly, Jack really didn't want to leave them behind, especially with the governor of all people. Jack decided that he would leave them when he thought about what Anamaria would say and the question of their safety. Jack grinned about the display that the kids all put on in the living room, and they defiantly made it realistic. But they weren't the only ones who could act. Jack looked back to Will and Elizabeth then to the ocean, soon he and Anamaria would be in that same position. That was a promise.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~ How as it? Did ye like it? Please review! An' thanks very much to all o' ye that review it means a lot. An' sorry if it got a little mushy at the end with Jack an' all but that's the only way I could think of expressing his feelings. *Sigh* If only they were for me. *Eyes are dazed with dream, as I drool* Ta! 


	11. Fun punishments

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.  
  
Author's note: I wanted to thank all o' me reviewer's so 'ere it goes. Thanks very much to: FencingBabe7, Jenmm31, Daroga's Rainy Daae, Piratesrox, Argentinean Beauty, Rebel Witch7, and last but not least Le suise puissant! *Hugs all* Thanks very much ta all o' ye, ye are half the reason why I write this, not to say I don't enjoy it, but ye all encourage me more by reviewin', an' thank ye! Also I'd like to thank the superintendent of my school, ye see Because of him I got a snow day an' could finish this chapter!!! YAY!!!!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
The night was full of stories and fun aboard the Black Pearl. Many a games of cards were played. Poker seemed to be the favorite.  
"I'll raise ye three shillings, what do ye say ta that," Christie replied cockily, as she grinned think that she had this game in the bag. Christie looked around the table at Will, Melissa, Danny, Westly, Jack, and Gibbs. "Well I fold," Melissa stated as she laid down her cards. Although a few hours ago she didn't know how to play, she was quite good and every one knew it even though Melissa didn't really realize it. "Same 'ere," Gibbs said also throwing down his cards. "Can't win all the time I guess," Will sighed as he laid his cards down on the table. "Me too," Danny answered a look of defeat on his face. Westly threw in four shillings, and Jack threw in a gold doubloon to raise the bet. Christie put down her pair of queens and an ace. Christie leaned back in her chair looking smugly her mind on her win.  
"Now don't get to cocky luv, cause one day it may cost ye somethin'. Like a ship," Jack corrected and muttered the last part under his breath, smiling. "An' that day is today," Jack finished, grinning as he threw down a royal flush, and swept up his earnings. Christie was at first blown away, and then she smiled, her father was right. Christie always was putting her self before others, bad habit. She knew it was wrong but she always did something before she thought, another one of her bad habits. Christie yawned, followed by Will who was also playing. "I think I'll call it a night," Will said to the group sitting at the table. Gibbs nodded feeling the same. "Aye, I'm done fer tonight," Gibbs added. Then everyone said good night, and headed off down towards their cabins. Melissa slept in Christie's cabin; Jack gave her a cot to put in Christie's room seeing how there were only so many beds aboard.  
  
Melissa and Christie talked quietly in Christie's cabin, not ready to go to bed like the night before. "Do ye miss her," Melissa asked out of nowhere, as Christie looked up at her with a blank expression. Then Christie realized whom Melissa was talking about. "Aye, a lot," Christie answered quietly not used to exposing her true feelings. Melissa looked at her knowing she had hit a soft spot by looking at Christie trying to look away embarrassed by her feelings. "It's ok, you will get her back," Melissa comforted it seemed to work. "I know it's stupid, I shouldn't act like this," Christie said feeling stupid for exposing her true feelings. "No it's not, and you aren't stupid for feeling them," Melissa argued strongly. "Ok, ye win, I can't help feelin' that there is more I can do. Any way thanks fer listening," Christie said smiling at Melissa. "Well we are friends aren't we," Melissa asked, sounding like it was obvious Christie laughed. "Aye, that we are," Christie answered ready to blow out the candle as the two got into bed. Then she blew it out and both passed into sleep, and started to dream.  
  
"Christie, luv. Get out of bed," Jack greeted in a singsong voice. Christie just rolled over not ready. "Five more minutes," Christie pleaded slurring the words due to her not being fully awake. Jack grinned devilishly, getting an idea. "Danny, me boy," Jack called out the door of Christie's cabin. "I'm up already," Christie said getting out of bed before she would have to be woken up by a pistol, or something worse. Christie got up and looked out the window to see the rolling sea dancing with the suns rays. Christie exited her cabin and walked up the stairs on to the deck. The crew were about their regular work, but something was different Christie could feel it. She had a hunch that something was up, do to the wake up call her father gave her; usually she got up went she wanted. She made her way up to the helm to see what her father wanted. Christie walked up to Jack as he checked his compass to see if they were going the correct way. Jack turned to face his daughter. "Good mornin', luv" Jack greeted once again; now seeing that his daughter was almost fully awake to hear it. "Morin' dad. So, what do ye need," Christie asked innocently. Jack grinned mischievously at her. "Why don't ye go down to the galley, an' tell Danny an' the Turner kids to come 'ere," Jack suggested, which turned out to be an order. So, Christie walked down to the galley, and told them all to come up on deck.  
  
When Christie returned, Danny and the Turner kids followed her. They walked up to the helm where Jack stood along with Elizabeth, and Will. Nathan sighed, "'ere it comes." All the kids stood there predicting they were about to do something they wouldn't really enjoy. Elizabeth smiled knowing what the kids had ahead of them. "Chances are tha' ye all remember the events o' yesterday? So, today ye will be workin' around the ship, savvy," Jack stated as he looked at each one of the kids in the face lined up before him. "Melissa an' Christie. Ye will be cookin' lunch fer everyone. Danny an' Nathan ye will be swabbin' the deck. Westly an' Jake, ye will be helpin' Gibbs today with what ever help 'e needs, savvy." Jack ordered, a small smile could almost be seen on his lips. "Now get ta work, ye scabberous dogs," Jack barked then looked back at Will and Elizabeth, feeling and seeing their glares Jack realized what he said. "Apologies, get to work children," Jack corrected as the kids went off to start their work. "Sorry, I got used ta sayin' that ta the crew," Jack explained with a sheepish grin. Elizabeth smiled and walked down the stairs to the deck to make sure the children were working. Will followed and walked to where Gibbs stood giving Westly and Jake orders. Jack grumbled *scabberous dogs, children. What's the difference*Jack thought to himself, for if he said it out loud he was surely to get slapped by Elizabeth. And Jack didn't need that right now, he had so many other problems.  
  
Christie and Melissa were peeling potatoes down in the galley. Christie was peeling quickly, for she usually was ordered to do this. As for Melissa she was just getting used to it, Melissa on the other hand didn't really know how to cook, let alone peel a potato. But she was a quick learner and was determined to get as many done as she could do.  
  
"So, is this yer first time out at sea," Christie asked trying to start a conversation, to her it was to quiet. Also the time used for working seemed to fly by, and Melissa was fun to talk too. "Yes, my first real time on the sea. My father used to take Westly myself and out on a schooner every now and then. We would sail for a couple hours, my father would teach us the parts of a ship, and how to sail during that time. Then we would return to the harbor and go home. After my younger brothers were born it got to stressful for my parents, so my father stopped taking us. All I can remember is how I loved the feeling of sailing, and was really mad at my parents for not letting me go out and sail again," Melissa replied as she put a peeled potato into a basket.  
  
"Aye, I know what ye mean. I may 'ave been born on a ship, but I didn't actually sail with me dad on the pearl till I was two. A month after I was born me mother insisted that I be raised off the Pearl on land, at least till I was older. So, fer awhile I lived in a small port. An' it was ok, but I prefer the sea," Christie stated as she started to peel another potato. "I wonder how the boys are doin'," Melissa asked keeping the conversation going. "I don't know but whatever there doin', troubles probably not far off," Christie joked as the two laughed knowing every word was true when it came to the boys, especially Danny and Nathan.  
  
Up on the deck of the Black Pearl, Danny and Nathan were busy swabbing the deck. Both their expressions showed boredom, swabbing the deck was neither of the boys' idea of fun.  
  
"I hate this bloody job. There is no fun to be had," Danny complained starting to put force into his strokes, as he slid the mop across the wood scowling at it, with loathsome looks on his face. "Me too, I wish we could sword fight. Instead of swabbing this stupid deck," Nathan agreed, Danny perked up at Nathan's statement. Then a cunning smile flaunted across his face.  
  
"Well then ye asked fer it," Danny replied picking up his bucket full of water and completely dowsing Nathan with it. Nathan didn't see that coming, and was taken completely by surprise. "What the hell was that for," Nathan asked shaking off the water dripping from him, as he went to look towards Danny and was met face to face with the soaking shaggy pieces of rope that belonged to Danny's mop.  
"Ye asked fer a fight," Danny replied in an On Guard position, using his mop as his weapon. "Is that how you start a fight," Nathan asked in a puzzled voice then a smile came to his lips. "If it is then,." Nathan started then spun around quick picking up his bucket full of water and drenched Danny with water. Then Nathan quickly picked up his mop, looking back at the now soaked Danny. Both were smiling at each other ready to have some fun. Then with in seconds the fight had begun. First Danny lunged at Nathan ungracefully, not used to fighting with a mop and trying to balance it while attacking. Nathan parried and was equally off balance. Once the two got the hang of using a mop they went at a faster speed. Danny swung his mop behind Nathan's feet and pulled it from behind, resulting in Nathan on the floor of the deck. Nathan rolled away as Danny brought his mop down where Nathan was seconds ago on the floor. When Danny recovered to his on guard position again, Nathan was ready and met him. Nathan disengaged and swung his mop around like a staff a hit Danny in the back, sending him to his knees. Danny got up with much agility and started to parry Nathan's attack, and then as Nathan lunged Danny dodged and hit him on his ankles making Nathan fall flat on his face. Nathan got up once again this time with more determination in his eye. "Are ye tired, cause ye startin' ta slow down," Danny taunted as he lunged at Nathan who just dodged and beat Danny's mop. "I'm just getting started," Nathan, retorted lunging at Danny then dodging Danny's attach by using his mop again as a staff. The soaking pair kept going they were now near the center mast. Now some of the crew was watching the pair as each one would attack then dodge, sometimes hitting the opponent and sometimes getting hit them selves.  
  
Jack looked away from the horizon, and looked to the deck were a small bunch of the crew were watching two boys fence. Jack moved to the railing over looking the deck and saw that the two boys were Danny and Nathan. That part didn't shock him, the fact that they were using mops, let a question linger in his mind. Jack walked down the stairs leading to the twosome.  
  
"An' what are ye two doin'," Jack asked already knowing the answer. Danny and Nathan stopped and looked at Jack. "Jus' livenin' up the 'swabbin' part of swabbin' the deck," Danny answered sheepishly, getting a grin from Jack. "I 'ave two questions fer ye. Why the bloody 'ell are ye usin' mops as yer weapons. An' why are ye soakin' wet," Jack asked dramatically then he looked at the empty buckets, then back to Danny and Nathan noticing that there wasn't a dry spot on them. Jack put those two facts together and came up with what had happened. Just as Danny and Nathan were about to answer Will interrupted them. "What's going on here," Will asked very confused with the picture he saw. Danny and Nathan were sopping wet, and holding mops in their hands while grinning. Some of the crew were standing around like they were watching something, and Jack was just standing there smiling at Will. "Did I miss something," Will asked still confused. "Well the lads 'ere decided to make sawbbin' the deck a bit more fun, by adding fencing with mops to the job," Jack explained grinning at the boys then at Will. Elizabeth came on deck just in time to hear Jack explain to Will what just happened. "Nathan you know well enough that that job was a punishment for what you did, now by your actions you are making me think that you didn't learn your lesson," Elizabeth stated while Jack stepped back and she stepped forward. "I did mom, and I'm very sorry," Nathan said apologetically, Jack just looked at Elizabeth with a grin. "Darling he is only a boy, what do you expect from him. He has to play sometime," Will interfered as Elizabeth turned around sharply and glared at him. "Are you saying that you would rather have him run around wild, getting hurt? Or are you saying that he doesn't need discipline, and therefore that I am wasting my time," Elizabeth snapped at her husband. "No I didn't mean it that, well yes I did but not, ." Will babbled on his wife growing impatient for the answer. Jack winced; Will was not in a good position to be in. "Since you can't make up your mind, I let you have all night alone with your thoughts," Elizabeth answered storming back down into her cabin. Will sighed deeply, he was surly in trouble, and the worst kind of trouble a man could be in. "I'll get ye a cot to sleep in fer tonight," Jack said looking at Will, Jack had been in Will's place before, the only difference was he usually got slapped at the end. "Yeah, that'd be great," Will said knowing he would be sleeping alone. The he went back to the galley to see how the girls were doing on their job. Then the crew that had been watching slowly went back to there work, the show being over. When Jack saw that everyone left, he approached the two boys. "I 'ave one more question fer ye, who won," Jack asked as the boys looked at him big smiles on their faces. "It w's a tie, ye stopped us before we could finish," Danny said grinning that he wasn't in trouble. He never got in real trouble with his dad before, only special occasions. "I 'ad ta lad, maybe later ye can finish. If ye are done swabbin' the deck, the right way," Jack answered watching the boys' smiles grow then shrink at the last part. "Now get ta work, savvy," Jack ordered as the boys picked up their mops. "Aye, aye Cap'n" Danny and Nathan responded getting back to work. As Jack walked back to the helm he over heard a little of Danny and Nathan's conversation. "Yoho! Yoho! A pirates life fer me," Danny sung as he mopped the deck, every now and then dunking the mops head into the once again full bucket of water. "Hey, I've heard that song," Nathan claimed and started to sing along, as both the boys moped the wooden floor of the deck. Jack grinned as he heard this, and then turned his attention to the horizon.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~ So how was it! Ye can tell me by reviewin'. Thanks once again ta all o' my reviewers. An' in this chapter I some what changed Christie's character a little, cause one o' my reviewer's said she was a little to bratty. When I read over some of my chapters she was right, so her character will change a little over time. But, don't worry she won't change a lot, she still will be a little arrogant, and headstrong. So tell me if ye all like her the way she was or how she is now! It's up ta ye, so go review!!! 


	12. More Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own *insert anything I don't own here* ex: Johnny Depp *sob*. Ye know the rest now read. A/N: Sorry this chapter wasn't updated sooner I got a small case of writer's block. But not to worry I'm back. FencingBabe7: Yeah I'm going to fix Elizabeth's personality. I'm glad ye liked the fencing with mops part. An' thank ye fer reviewin' *hugz* ~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Anamaria could hear footsteps coming down the stairs leading to the brig. She raised her head to see Bosun and another pirate walk towards her cell.  
"Get up now, the captain says it's time to go," Bosun ordered strictly while unlocking her cell. Anamaria grunted as she got up from the cell floor. Then Bosun grabbed her roughly and dragged her to the deck. The sun was setting in the sky, the sky turning shades of red, purple, and orange. There on top of the deck awaiting her was Barbosa. He wore a smug grin on his face as he eyed Anamaria up an' down. Anamaria just glared at him, he muscles tensing as she was dragged closer to him.  
  
"Is she all ready," Barbossa asked Bosun his expression becoming more serious.  
"Almost sir," Bosun answered the question while tightening his grip on Anamaria as she struggled for control.  
"I can stand by me self, ye twit," Anamaria growled as she stepped on the foot of the other pirate holding her. He howled and let go as Anamaria tried to pull away from Bosun, trying to gain back her freedom. Anamaria would have gotten it, if any other pirate were in Bosun's place. Bosun just sneered at her as her face showed defeat and irritated expressions. Barbossa grinned at her attempts and came closer to Anamaria, much not to Anamaria's liking.  
"Are ye as feisty in the bed with Jack as ye are wit' me. Ye know I like feisty women," Barbossa purred as he backed away from Anamaria expecting an outburst of anger his way. Anamaria's eyes filled with loathing and scorn, while she flailed all about trying to reach Barbossa so she could make a good dent in him. Barbossa laughed at this action and moved a little closer to her again but nowhere near as close to her as last time.  
"Don't worry, ye will get yer chance to play wit' me," Barbossa cackled as the crew laughed behind him. Anamaria looked more enraged but stopped struggling seeing that her efforts were hopeless.  
"I would want ta play let alone be wit' ye as much as a cat would want to play wit' a dog," Anamaria retorted as she watched Barbossa turn a shade of red, his anger building up with in.  
"Bosun take 'er to a cabin, an' bring 'er proper attire for are little gathering' later ta night," Barbossa barked, then returned to his cabin to work on his plan of revenge.  
  
Anamaria smiled arrogantly, pleased that she got Barbossa mad enough to almost burst. Bosun opened a door to a small cabin and threw Anamaria in and locked the door. Anamaria looked around cabin. It was small, but was able to fit a desk, cot, and a dresser in it. She sat down on the bed. It was soft and inviting, at least that's the way it felt when being compared to sleeping on the floor or a wood bench. She laid there for a minute, closing her eyes to soak in the feeling of relaxation the best she could. Then the door flew open and Bosun threw a dress at her.  
"Ye'll be wearin' this tonight," Bosun said in his usual gruff voice, as Anamaria just stared. Bosun left locking the door to the cabin to make sure she wasn't wondering around on the ship, or escaping. Anamaria held out the dress in front of, taking a good look at it. 'Ye gotta be kiddin'' Anamaria thought to her self, still looking at the dress. The dress that she held in her hands was a dress that looked similar to a whore's, but it wasn't as bad. The dress was made of red velvet, with a black corset. The dress had a plunging neckline that exposed the tops of her shoulders and some of her chest. On the shoulders were some designs of black lace that worked its way down to the sleeves of the dress. The sleeves of the dress hung down to her elbows then there was a slit down the middle of them and a few inches of the sleeves draped around her arm. At the bottom of the dress was more black lace. Anamaria started to put the dress on. She was doing great until she came to the corset. Anamaria cursed as she tried to tie the strings in the back. No luck, when all seemed hopeless with getting the corset tied, a knock came from the outside of her door. "Go away, ye stupid blighter," Anamaria yelled expecting a man's voice to come from behind the door.  
  
"May I come in," called a young girls voice instead. Anamaria was shocked at the answer. "Aye ye may," Anamaria responded, as she did the door to her cabin opened. In walked a young girl that looked about the age of nine. The girl had thin blond hair and her skin was pale. She wore a simple white dress and worn brown leather boots. The girl quickly entered and shut the door. "Beg yer pardon miss, but do ye need some help," the girl asked staring at Anamaria with her big blue eyes. "I thought I was the only woman aboard this ship, I 'ave never seen ye before," Anamaria spat confused, as the girl smiled. "Ye 'ave never seen me because ye were always in the brig, an' I don't like to watch the prisoners be tortured," The girl responded her smile weakening as she stated the last part. "What's yer name girl? Is yer father a member o' the crew," Anamaria asked as she stopped trying to tie the corset. The girl looked down at her feet and started to play with her hair. "I'm Isabelle, an' me father is the captain of the Grave Revenge," Isabelle stated in a low voice. Anamaria looked at her stunned, she remembered Barbosa talking about his kids but she didn't think that one was aboard the ship. "Who is yer mother," Anamaria asked curious who would actually have sex with Barbosa. Isabelle looked up from the floor at this question, and looked strait into Anamaria's eyes. "Me mother is Mercedes Doven, she was a whore. She loved and raised me in Tortuga, till I was six. Then one night me father came back an' took me from me mother, I 'aven't seen her since," Isabelle answered sadly as her eyes showed every painful emotion that went with her story. Anamaria was touched by Isabelle's story, and truly felt her pain. "That's terrible, but why did yer father take ye from yer mother," Anamaria asked now sitting on the cot and motioned for Isabelle to do the same. "I guess he wanted some one to take over the ship when he was done, or somethin' like that," Isabelle answered as it hit Anamaria. "Why were ye taken prisoner by me father," Isabelle asked not knowing the whole story of Barbosa and Jack. "Well it's along story, but yer father used ta be first mate to me husband Captain Jack Sparrow. Then yer father committed mutiny against Jack an' marooned him," Anamaria responded then went on to tell the whole story of the cursed Aztec coins. Isabelle listened with fascination to the story, interest glowing in her eyes. "Now, yer father plans to get his revenge on Jack. So, he kidnapped me from me family, so Jack will come right ta him ta save me," Anamaria finished as Isabelle looked her with understanding. "Do ye know how ta tie this bloody thing," Anamaria asked pointing to the corset, Isabelle smiled at the fact that she could be useful. "Yes, for the six years I did live with my mother she tried to teach me how to at least dress like a lady," Isabelle responded as Anamaria gasped for air not used to the restricting feeling of a corset. "Holy Mary Mother o' God! How do women wear these," Anamaria cursed as she started to rethink asking for help to put on the corset. "I don't know, personally I only wore one once. An' after that I swore never to put one on again," Isabelle laughed as Anamaria smiled but couldn't laugh because of the corset. "Isabelle get up 'ere now," Barbossa yelled from the deck. "I must go, if I don't want to get hit," Isabelle stated quickly and left hurriedly not really wanting to leave Anamaria but knowing the consequences if she didn't were far worse. Anamaria watched the girl depart, Anamaria didn't think that Barbossa abused his child, but why did that surprise her.  
  
Isabelle ran up the stairs directing to the deck. She really enjoyed talking with Anamaria. Isabelle hadn't talked with another woman in three years. Isabelle felt bad that Anamaria was taken away from her family, an on top of that whipped. Anamaria was really nice, but Isabelle had heard her talk to her father, an' she could understand what drove him to whip her. Isabelle admired Anamaria for being brave, and acting like her self even when she was in trouble. Isabelle walked up to her father standing by the helm. "Is our guest ready," Barbosa asked smiling as Isabelle looked at him strangely. "Yes, she is," Isabelle, answered as she thought about her father turning into a skeleton. "Wha's the matter wit' ye girl," Barbosa asked as Isabelle came out of her dream state. "Oh, nothin'," Isabelle responded not knowing what else to say. Her father looked at her quizzically then left not finding what he was looking for. She let out a sigh, she was glad her father didn't ask her more, cause she wouldn't know what to say an then he would clearly know something was wrong. Isabelle headed back to her cabin, it was around eight o' clock now an she wanted to get some rest before the event later tonight.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
It was around five o' clock and the crew of the Black Pearl was having diner. Jack was at a table with Christie, Danny, Gibbs, and the Turners. The rest of the crew was divided between the other tables in the galley. Elizabeth sat by Will looking content. For earlier she had apologized to Will for being stubborn, and too strict. Elizabeth didn't really mean for what she said to come out that way it was just she didn't want her children to become pirates. Although they had pirate in their blood, an she knew that all to well. By know every one was almost done eating their meal and were sitting back an' carrying on their conversations. After everyone was done some of the crew started to some games of cards. The children immediately accepted to play. Some went and played poker, and the rest went and played some other games.  
  
Will and Elizabeth were going to play poker, when Jack pulled them aside.  
"Will, Elizabeth, we need to talk, savvy," Jack said as he motioned to follow him quietly and trying to slip away unnoticed. The three adults once out of the galley, walked to Jack and Anamaria's cabin. When they were inside Jack looked out the door and into the hall way checking to make sure it was clear. Then he shut the door, and turned around to face Will and Elizabeth's blank expressions.  
"Ye can never be too careful especially when yer 'bout ta 'ave a private conversation," Jack stated as the three remembered the last time they had a "private" conversation, that let to the failure of the plan.  
"Jack what do you need to talk to us about," Elizabeth asked getting right to the point. Jack grinned at her eagerness.  
"We are commin' close ta the Grave Revenge, an' Isle de Muerta. We'll probably catch up ta them durrin' the middle o' the night. So, we need to leave then wit' out the kids noticing we're gone, an' leave them on the Pearl," Jack stated his expression changing to a more serious one.  
"What happens when the kids wake up in the morning and find out we're gone, what will stop them from going to Isle de Muerta if it is right there," Will asked Jack as Elizabeth crossed out a thought of one of her children being in danger an' she could do nothing about it. Elizabeth shook the thought out of her head.  
"What I'll 'ave Gibbs do is as soon as we're on Isle de Muerta, he will steer the Pearl away from the island. So the kids are nowhere near the island incase anything goes wrong," Jack answered grimly looking down at the floor not wanting to see Will and Elizabeth's faces.  
"What happens when we get Anamaria back, there will be no ship for us to escape on," Elizabeth asked as she looked at Jack.  
"We will escape on the Grave Revenge, leaving Barbosa marooned on that god for saken spit of land," Jack answered looking the two in the eye.  
  
"But, ye two 'ave ta choose if ye want ta come wit' me on Isle de Meurta, cause if somethin' goes wrong I can't guarantee that ye will be safe," Jack added looking serious as Elizabeth and Will looked at each other deciding what to do.  
"I will go with you Jack, to the end," Will stated smiling as Jack smiled back.  
"As will I," Elizabeth answered. Then the three talked a little bit more about what the plan was. The after a while they went to bed along with everyone else on the Pearl except for the night watch.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~ Did ye all like it? Please review they are much appreciated. Also thank ye all, who 'ave reviewed and continue to do so. An' I only received one review for the last chapter so can I please get some more reviews, before I post the next chapter, an' with those reviews answer my question about if the change of Christie's personality was for the good or should she stay the same as before. Thank you once again to all o' my reviewers *hugz*. I'll update ASAP! TA! 


	13. Isle de Muerta, What's yet to come

Disclaimer: ?look at that! Need I say more, an' if ye do need an explanation, 'ere it is. I don't own Pirates Of The Caribbean (POTC) or anything that is in the movie. I do own Christie, Melissa, Danny, Westly, Nathan, Jake, an' Isabelle. Wow I own a lot, at least I think I do. a/n : Sorry fer the wait, I kinda had writers block again. Well, I was more like I kinda w'sn't interested. But don't ye worry I 'ad a great idea one night, so I'm back. Also ta apologize I wrote an extra long chappie jus' fer ye! ~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
The Grave Revenge was anchored in the murky green waters off the coast of the dreaded Isle de Muerta. The crew worked hastily as they prepared the rowboats that would carry them to shore. Captain Barbosa watched over the crew from the poop deck to make sure everything was going smoothly to his liking.  
  
Meanwhile down below the deck in a cabin, Anamaria lay on a cot in wait of what was to come. At first she tried to sleep, but was unable too. So, now she laid wide-awake thinking about what Barbosa meant by event. She knew that in must be important because he had gave her a dress, and a fancy one at that. She let her thoughts wander till they came upon Isabelle. 'Why would Barbosa want her aboard?' Anamaria asked her self. She knew it wasn't because he wanted an heir, by the way Isabelle talked about him he could care less about her. Then it hit her, why else would Barbosa come back to Isle de Muerta, Anamaria wasn't quite sure what he planned but she knew that it had something to do with the curse, and revenge.  
  
Isabelle woke with a yawn, from her nap. She looked out her porthole and saw it was around nine o' clock. She walked up to the deck to see what was going on.  
  
"Isabelle, come over 'ere," Barbosa called from the poop deck upon seeing his daughter. Isabelle ran up to where her father stood.  
  
"Yes, father," She asked knowing he wasn't angry by the tone of his voice.  
"Come wit' me darlin', I 'ave somethin' fer ye," Barbosa stated as he smiled, then started to walk down towards his cabin. Isabelle followed thinking about what he could possibly give her. Barbosa entered and walked towards his desk and sat down in the chair behind it. Isabelle walked to the center of the room and stopped before the desk.  
  
"Do ye know why we're 'ere, or why we 'ave tha' lovely lady on board," Barbosa as Isabelle played dumb and looked puzzled. Barbosa smiled. "Well I'll tell ye. We 'ave sailed ta Isle de Muerta to take revenge on Jack Sparrow. Years ago, he stole me ship from me an' took me from me family, bein' ye. An' now I want revenge fer his actions," Barbosa explained to Isabelle his fist clenched as he got more in to the subject.  
  
"But, Father why did ye take me from mum," Isabelle asked before she thought about it.  
  
"Is it so wrong ta teach me only daughter how ta be a proper pirate," Barbosa retorted wearing a mock-hurt expression. Isabelle looked guilty not able to see through the act.  
  
"No, I guess I should thank ye fer teaching me," Isabelle answered with a blank expression.  
  
"Tha's me girl, now I 'ave a gift fer ye." Barbosa said as he smiled and pulled out a small brown leather box. Isabelle watched with fascination as to what could be in the box. Barbosa opened it to reveal a gold medallion with a skull engraved in it, clasped on to a thin gold chain. Isabelle's eyes widened at the thought of her getting it. "I want ye ta 'ave this," Barbosa showed it to the girl then motioned for Isabelle to turn around and he fastened the necklace around her slender neck. When Barbosa finished Isabelle held the medallion that was now hanging around her neck.  
  
"It's beautiful," Isabelle stated marveling at her gift, forgetting the story of the cursed coins and her talk with Anamaria.  
  
"Glad ye like it, now it's best fer ye ta run along," Barbosa informed as he watched the girl leave. He grinned at his victory; it wasn't long before Jack showed up. Barbosa sat back down in his old wooden chair that was placed behind his desk. There was a strong knock on the door of his cabin, as Barbosa looked up to answer it Bosun poked his head through the door entrance.  
  
"Sir, the Black Pearl is almost 'ere, an' the rowboats are ready," Bosun reported as Barbosa got up an' walked to where Bosun stood.  
  
"Then we best be goin'," Barbosa stated in a matter- of- fact tone as he wore an evil grin.  
  
"Time ta go poppit," Pintel said in a singsong voice, openin' the door to Anamaria's cabin.  
  
"Time ta go," Ragetti chorused like a parrot looking over Pintel's head. Pintel turned around and hit Ragetti on the head.  
  
"Ow, tha' hurt," Ragetti answered on impact with Pintel's fist.  
  
"Well, if ye stopped actin' like a feather brained parrot, repeatin' every bloody word, I wouldn't 'ave ta," Pintel scolded as Ragetti rubbed his head trying to ease the pain. Anamaria looked at them and sighed, 'Well at least it will be easy fer Jack ta win, 'e might not even 'ave ta fight seein' 'ow these two might kill each other before Jack even comes.' Anamaria thought smiling smugly as the two numbskull pirates bickered on.  
  
"Will ye two dimwits shut the bloody 'ell up," Anamaria snapped her patience growing thin, like it often did with Jack.  
  
"Fine, this way," Pintel said a little hurt from Anamaria's comments. Pintel and Ragetti let Anamaria out of the cabin and on to the deck where Barbosa once again greeted them. Barbosa was grinning evilly as she walked on deck her head held high as she ignored the catcalls and wolf whistles erupting from the crew.  
  
"Looky 'ere gents, we 'ave a lady on board," Barbosa teased as Anamaria snarled, but held it together so he would just shut up.  
  
"Ready the boats ye scurvy bilge rats," Barbosa shouted as the crew raced to fulfill the commands given to then. Pintel held Anamaria's arm as Barbosa stood by watching the crew. Then Isabelle came onto the deck and walked up to her father.  
  
"Father when do we leave fer Isle de Muerta," Isabelle asked with excitement in her eyes.  
  
"Me an' the crew will be leavin' momentarily. As fer ye, ye will stay 'ere," Barbosa stated as Isabelle's face dropped and tears started to well in her eyes.  
  
"Why can't I go? Ye never take.," Isabelle objected but was unable to finish on the account of her face colliding with Barbosa's cold hand. Isabelle fell to the deck floor tears now freely flowing being released by the pain in her cheek. Barbosa stood in front of her as Anamaria looked on in shock at what just happened.  
  
"Don't ever question, or disobey me girl. Cause if ye do ye'll be in a world o' pain," Barbosa yelled as Isabelle shook with fear of getting hit again. Then Barbosa walked to the middle of the deck seeing the boats were ready.  
  
"Ta the boats, now," Barbosa shouted as the crew once again started to scurry around to get into the boats and lower them. Just as Pintel and Ragetti turned ta go to a boat Bosun grabbed their shoulders and turned them around to face him.  
  
"Ye two will be stayin' 'ere ta guard the ship an' the captain's daughter. Captain's orders," Bosun informed as Pintel and Ragetti's faces looked like Jack's expression, if all the rum in the world had vanished. Bosun then grabbed Anamaria and got into the boat that Barbosa was in. They lowered the boat and then rowed to shore. ~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
The Black Pearl sailed in to the cove where the entrance to Isle de Muerta was. Will, an' Gibbs lowered the anchor seeing that the rest of the crew was sleeping, an' the kids as well. Jack was making his way down the stairs to the deck, as Will walked up to him. "Jack when do we go ashore," Will asked in a serious tone, as Jack looked at Will with a blank expression. "First, I must say goodbye ta me kids, an' I expect ye want ta do the same," Jack said in a grim tone thinking about what could happen when on Isle de Muerta. "Right, I'll meet you back here in a few minutes," Will answered in the same tone as he stared out at the water, un able to look Jack in the face. Will walked off down the stairs to the cabins below deck. Jack waited fer a moment and then followed Will's path once Will was out of sight. Jack made his way down the stairs with his usual swagger, but he tried to remain as quiet as possible. Jack walked to Danny's room an' stood against the wall out side his cabin. Then Jack poked his head in to the room to check to see if someone was awake. When Jack looked in he saw Nathan sleepin' on his cot with the blanket curled around him. Danny was sleeping in his bed with his arm dangling over the side of the bed somewhat in Nathan's face. Jack observed the scene before him an' decided to enter after he debated with him self that they were deep slumber. Jack walked to the side on Danny's bed, but not all the way to the end because Nathan's head was right next to Danny's head at a 90-degree angle. Jack knelt down on one knee as he watched his son's chest expand with the intake of air and slowly deflate as the air was released.  
  
"Goodbye, Danny boy. I'll see ye when I get back wit' yer mother. A' we love ye very much," Jack whispered as Danny just slept peacefully. Then Jack walked to the door way and took on last look at Danny, then walked in to the hall way down to Christie's cabin. Jack did the same routine before entering Christie's cabin. Although it was a little easier to make it to her bedside seeing that Melissa's cot was on the other side of the room. Jack knelt to the head of Christie's bed that she presently occupied and knelt down looking into her face. When she slept she looked so tranquil, a whole lot different from when she was a wake. Jack smiled at this thought.  
  
"Good bye, Christie luv. I shall see ye when I return wit' yer mum. We both love ye very much, an' while I'm gone, watch over yer brother," Jack whispered to his sleeping daughter who remained in her dream. Jack exited and walked back up to the deck. Gibbs was there waiting for him. Jack stared out at the moon lit ocean, as he waited fer Will an' Elizabeth to come. Jack understood that it took Will and Elizabeth longer to say good- bye seeing that they had two more children then he. Finally Will walked up onto the deck followed by a sad Elizabeth.  
  
"Are ye ready," Jack asked turning around his gaze fixed on the couple.  
  
"Yes, we are," Will answered as Elizabeth and him walked to where Jack stood. Then Jack turned to Gibbs with a grim expression on his face.  
  
"Now Gibbs, I need ye ta stay on the ship while me, Liz, an' Will go ta shore. While were on shore if fer ye here any screams, or Barbosa's crew starts ta come out or, somethin' like that, I need ye ta raise anchor and steer the ship out o' 'ere," Jack instructed as Gibbs face showed his shock, Jack just looked at the floor unable to look at his quarter master.  
  
"Jack ye'll get yer self killed, along wit' Will, Elizabeth, an' Anamaria," Gibbs shouted in a whispered voice.  
  
"I'd rather die than 'ave that man kill me kids when they're basically innocent," Jack snapped as Gibbs started to back off seeing there was nothing that could change Jack's mind. The Jack looked to Will who had his arms around Elizabeth comforting her.  
  
"Once again I will not force ye ta go wit' me," Jack stated looking at the two, they had four children an' good lives yet they were risking their own lives for him an' his wife. Will and Elizabeth smiled at Jack's words again.  
  
"Jack, you saved me from that wretch of a man years ago. If you hadn't my life would be over, an' I wouldn't have what I have today if it wasn't for you and Will. I am truly grateful to you, and in return we will help you," Elizabeth said to Jack emerging from Will's embrace and walked towards Jack smiling. Jack didn't correct her because of what she was risking for him, that didn't mean he wouldn't correct her later. Jack grinned at his friends and got into the rowboat. Then they lowered it, and started to row to shore.  
  
Jack and Will rowed as Elizabeth sat in the bow of the rowboat.  
  
"Once we get in side, Will follow me. Elizabeth wait at the entrance, Savvy," Jack instructed as Elizabeth was about to protest Will stopped her and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Elizabeth listen to Jack, I don't ever want ta lose you," Will said as he leaned over and gave her a small kiss.  
  
"Actually, I wanted her to wait at the entrance so she wouldn't 'ave the urge to do somethin' stupid," Jack said amused with Elizabeth's glare. The three continued to row thinking about the adventure to come, and what would happen.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~ How w's it? Please review an' tell me. An' I wanted ta thank all o' me reviewer's. FencingBabe7 : Yeah, I'm workin' on the changes. This is my first fic ever, but I should know that by now. An' I also enjoy writing Ana's character, she is so bold and tough, it's so fun to write her. I also 'ave a lot o' fun writin' Danny an' the kids cause that's were ye can write a lot o' the humor in. Thanks very much fer the advice an' reviewin'.  
  
Argentinean Beauty: Thanks very much fer review, an' I glad ye like me fic so far. I love hearin' encouragement *hint, hint*. Thanx again. 


	14. The Hopeful Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, or plan to get any profit out of this. There I said it! Happy?!!! *walks away muttering cuss words*  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Jack, Will, an' Elizabeth were ashore now on the dreaded isle. Elizabeth took Will's hand as he helped her get out of the boat. Jack was already out of the boat an' looking around examining the scene laid out before them. Will and Elizabeth were now right behind Jack.  
  
"Jack what's the plan of attack," Will asked as Jack looked at him with his mock-serious face.  
"Don't get killed," Jack stated in a flat tone, as Will glared at him.  
"Yes, I know that, but how are we going to rescue Anamaria," Will stated as Jack walked toward the opening showing no acknowledgement of what Will was saying. Will just followed as Elizabeth looked at the two waiting to see what happened next.  
  
"From what I can see Barbosa has Anamaria by that damned chest, and he probably has guards near the main entrance and the water way. So, the only other option is to go up," Jack stated matter- of- factually. Will and Elizabeth shared a worried glance and then looked at Jack with confused expressions.  
  
"Jack what did you mean by 'up'," Elizabeth asked with caution as Jack gave her his trade mark grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Off the coast of Isle de Muerta, the Grave Revenge bobbed in the martini blue water. Pintel and Raggetti were sitting in the galley helping them selves to the grog.  
  
"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum! Drink and the devil be done for the rest. Yo hoe hoe and a bottle of rum!" Pintel sang loudly and off tune as Raggetti would pipe in at the "Yo ho ho and a bottle o' rum". After every line they would take a swig of their grog.  
  
"The mate was fixed by the bos'n's pike. The bos'n' brained with a markin spike, and Cookey's throat was marked belike. It had been gripped by fingers ten and , There they lay all good dead men like," Raggeti sang as Pintel took a large gulp and then swayed him mug from left to right.  
  
"Break o' day in a boozing ken..., Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum. Fifteen men of a whole ship's list. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum. Dead and be damned and the rest gone whist! Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum..." Pintel continued as Ragetti took a mouthful and then they both continued in merry moods. While Pintel an' Ragetti sang and got themselves drunk, Isabelle was in her room very bored. When her father had given her the necklace she thought fer once that her father might care about her. But no she was deceived, and it hurt, literally. Then there was a loud crash on the deck. Isabelle jerked up at the noise and peek out side her door down the hallway. Then she made her way up the stairs silently and peeked out at the deck. 'Pirates!' she screamed in her head. She tried to run back down to her cabin unnoticed but, a man with a parrot on his shoulder grabbed her by the arm. Isabelle struggled with all her might to break free as the man dragged her towards a man the seemed to be in charge standing by the main mast.  
  
"Mr. cotton wha' 'ave ye got there," Gibbs asked while looking at the child. Mr. cotton pushed Isabelle forward as Gibbs inspected her.  
  
"Fifteen men of 'em good and true. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum! Every man Jack could ha' sailed with old Pew. Yo hoe hoe and a bottle of rum..." Pintel and Ragetti sang on un till their shanty was cut short on account of voices and footsteps on the deck. Pintel and Ragetti grabbed their cutlasses and rushed up the stairs to the deck. They were met with cutlasses pointed at them. They dropped their weapons and the pirates led them to where Gibbs stood. Pintel looked at Isabelle and glared.  
  
"Ye better not 'ave told them anything or I'll slit yer throat ," Pintel warned and Gibbs stepped forward with his cutlass ready to shish kabob Pintel as Pintel gulped.  
  
"Now tha's not very nice, an' she didn't tell us anythin' but ye will, or else," Gibbs threatened as he put more pressure on the blade.  
  
"Alright, the lady is in the cave. Barbosa plans to lure Jack there and then kill him and his companions. But he is cursed so he can't die. An' she is his daughter, now please don't hurt us," Pintel confessed rather quickly in a graveling tone. Gibbs looked at them with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Ye two were worse that she, and ye call yer selves pirates," Gibbs said as the crewmembers from the Black Pearl laughed. " Put them in this ships brig," Gibbs ordered and then took Isabelle and the others that weren't ordered to do something back to the Pearl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anamaria kneeled on a mountain of treasure with her hands tied behind her back, and a gag in her mouth. Next to her was the cursed chest of Cortez containing 181 gold coins; one was missing from the chest. Barbosa unfortunately for Anamaria was looming in front of her waiting for the arrival of Jack. Some of the crew was standing in front of the hill of treasure, but most of them were guarding the entrances to the caverns. Anamaria had no doubt about Jack coming and rescuing her; she just hoped that it would happen soon. Her body was becoming pretty sore, and not to mention tired.  
  
"Jack must be getting' a little rusty an' out a practice, cause I 'aft expected 'im ta be here by now," Barbosa taunted as he looked down at Anamaria, and was met with a lethal glare. Barbosa just smiled at her unaffected. Anamaria was ready to jump up and run him through with her dagger just to stab him; even though she knew it wouldn't kill him she just wanted the satisfaction of stabbing him in the heart. Anamaria moved her hands tied behind her around searching for something on her. Then her eyes gleamed with success and her mouth formed a small smile, as one of her hands ran over a bump in the shape of a hilt in her boot. Anamaria felt down the leg of her boot and sure enough her hand felt the smooth hilt of her dagger that Jack had given her. Anamaria quickly removed her hand from her bootleg not wanting to cause attention to her self. Anamaria decided to 'wait fer the opportune moment' that her husband preaches every time some one was to anxious when Jack was looting, or rescuing, or something of that nature.  
  
Barbosa paced about waiting for action, and to set his plan in motion. Just then as if his prayers were answered, a crewmember raced into the cavern. Although the man's idea of racing was more like a fast walk, being that he only had one leg and a fast walk was as fast as he could go. Barbosa scowled at this, 'sure out of all the members of his crew they had to send Peggy to relay the very important message at a time like this' Barbosa ranted in his head.  
  
"Hurry up, I don't 'ave all night! Now come on," Barbosa shouted as Peggy was halfway across the cavern. Anamaria decided that it was now or never and she would get out before Jack even came to Isle de Muerta. In a flash Anamaria had her dagger out and cut the ropes. Then she quickly but quietly sneaked off the pile of loot, as Barbosa cussed and shouted at Peggy. Peggy was still huffing and trying to intake as much air as his lungs would hold when he noticed that he had gotten Barbosa's attention.  
  
"Captain sir, Jack sparrow is 'ere. The Black Pearl is anchored off shore," Peggy spat with urgency creeping into his voice. Barbosa looked at him with an evil grin perched upon his lips. Then Barbosa turned to see the look on Anamaria's face from the news.  
  
"By the powers, she's gone! There she is get 'er," Barbosa ordered when he saw her break into a run as she sprinted for the exit. Anamaria ran as fast as she could down the cave passageway, as she could hear the pirates chasing after her shouting and panting. She ducked into a side tunnel hoping to avoid the pirates. Anamaria sighed after the pirates had ran by her, then she thought back to the main treasure cave and about the message that was relayed to Barbosa. Anamaria didn't hear it seeing how she was paying to much attention to escaping than what the messenger said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack and Will were crawling in a small dim tunnel made out of rock that was above the main cavern. Jack was leading Will down the tunnel as Will tried to keep up.  
  
"This is what you meant when you said up isn't it," Will asked in a somewhat disappointed tone. Jack looked back at Will who wore an expression of being un-content with the current situation he was in. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Yer actin' worse than Lizzy, mate," Jack responded some what amused. Will glared at him, as Jack laughed it off. The two men continued to crawl through the dusty, rocky tunnel for a little bit longer. Then Jack stopped when the tunnel started to get bigger, rockier and less dusty. "Almost there mate, jus' a little bit farther till we reach a hole in the tunnel," Jack stated as Will nodded and continuing to crawl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In a large passageway leading off from the main path in the caves close to the cove, sat Elizabeth on a large boulder waiting for some sign of trouble or Jack and Will. She didn't receive either; it had been an hour since they had arrived at Isle de Muerta. Elizabeth was growing impatient with waiting, she was so anxious to get out of the caverns and on to the Black Pearl with Will, Jack, Anamaria, and to be back with the children safe and sound. Elizabeth then heard load voices from the cave entrance that this cave was off of. She looked on at the entrance ready for anything.  
  
"Got ye poppit," shouted Twigg a member of Barbosa's crew as he grabbed Elizabeth from behind. He had his arms wrapped around a flailing Elizabeth. "Oooowwwww," Twigg hollered as Elizabeth bit savagely into his hand and then took her chance and ran from him, leaving the pirate in pain. Elizabeth ran for the main cavern while looking back at the pirate that she had just bit. Then with out looking where she was going ran strait into another pirate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bloody 'ell " Jack shouted as he banged his head on the roof of the passageway, after hearing a scream. Will's expression showed a state of panic and horror.  
  
"That's Elizabeth, they've found her," Will said in a panicky voice, as he started rushing down the tunnel. Jack stopped him.  
  
"I wouldn't go any further mate, unless ye want ta be dead before yer bonnie lass an' 'ave no chances o' savin' 'er. I booby-trapped the tunnel, an' ye where 'bout ta step in one o' them," Jack lectured as Will sported a determined look on his face.  
  
"Is there a way ta get around it," Will asked looking at Jack who grinned slyly.  
  
"Aye, this be the way," Jack said leading Will to the right side of the big tunnel. "Make sure ye stay on the right side or else," Jack warned as Will looked at him with curiosity.  
  
"Or else what," Will asked wondering just what could be so bad. Jack turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Or else ye would fall through the floor into pit wit' scorpions and tarantulas wit' no way out. An' they would eat ye alive till ye were striped o' all yer flesh and organs, Anamaria's idea," Jack informed as Will's expression changed to one of those 'I really didn't need to know that' looks. The two continued down the tunnel until they finally came to a somewhat small opening in the right side of the cave. Jack stepped through followed by Will. The hole leads to another cavern that had a small wooden desk an' some treasure. Jack walked towards the desk and sat down in the chair as Will looked around at the new cavern. Jack then opened a draw in the desk and pressed down on one side of the bottom of the drawer. Then the fake bottom lifted up to reveal a key, a rusted pistol, and two small flasks of rum Jack took out the key and the flasks. Then Jack tossed the smaller flask to Will and then took a swig of his. Will took a sip and then tossed it back to Jack. Will had an amused expression as he watched Jack down the flasks. This certainly wasn't the first time that he had seen Jack down rum before, but it just amazed him to how alert Jack could be when he was drunk. Jack then tossed the flasks aside and moved toward the pile of treasure. Will saw the key that Jack held in his hand as he swaggered across the room.  
  
"What's the key for," Will asked as Jack displayed his trademark grin and pushed aside the pile of treasure. Now in the place of the pile was a wooden trap door. Then Jack placed the key in the lock and opened it revealing a smaller cavern.  
  
"Oh," Will said, his question being answered. Jack jumped down into the cavern once again followed Will. When Will was in the cavern Jack made his way over to a little window overlooking the main treasure cavern. There he saw Barbosa standing on the largest mount of treasure by the cursed chest of Cortez, but Anamaria was nowhere to be seen. This alarmed Jack, then he calmed him self down with the thought that Barbosa kept her on his ship. Will now looked at the scene, and then he saw a pirate drag a struggling Elizabeth to Barbosa. Will bared his teeth and clenched his hands into fists.  
  
"So what are we to do now," Will asked as Jack looked out at the occurrence- taking place below them.  
  
"I suppose ye should go down those stairs and they will lead ye ta a back entrance ta the main cave that Barbosa's in. Then While I create a distraction ye shall grab the girl get her ta the Pearl and then wait fer me ta return from the Grave Revenge victorious, Savvvy," Jack stated calmly as he moved his hands in all directions as he talked.  
  
"I'll stay and help you fight Barbosa instead of leaving you here," Will argued as Jack furrowed his brows.  
  
" Ye must 'ave fer gotten jus' like everyone else 'as mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy," Jack retorted as Will smirked at him.  
  
"I know that's what worries me," Will shot back as Jack jus' snickered at him then turned his attention back to Barbosa and then to Will. Jack told Will the finer details of his plan, hoping that Will wouldn't do something stupid.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Elizabeth kicked and squirmed as some pirates tried to gag her and tie her up. 'Bloody Pirates' she thought to her self as she remembered what Jack had said about sitting on the rock and looking pretty while she waited for them to return. Elizabeth scowled, 'Jack Sparrow should have listened to me but no, I had to wait to get captured on a stupid rock, and of course what happens?!!!' Elizabeth ranted in her head. Elizabeth looked around when she was up on the huge pile by the cursed chest. 'Where was Anamaria' she asked her self.  
  
"So, missy wha' does Jack 'ave up 'is sleeve," Barbosa asked breaking Elizabeth's train of thoughts and then grinned amused by Elizabeth's glare.  
  
"Ye know I would let ye go if ye jus' would tell me where the 'ell Jack be," Barbosa stated loosing his temper and not to mention patience. Elizabeth just stared at him as Barbosa grew angrier at not getting a response. Elizabeth pursed her lips and held her head up high, showing Barbosa that she wouldn't even mouth a word.  
  
Barbosa slapped Elizabeth across the cheek and sent her sailing down the mountain of treasure. Elizabeth landed on some hard gold coins, she would have some bruises in the morning.  
  
"Barbosa ye bastard, still after me. If ye want revenge on me leave everyone else out of it, Savvvvvvvy," Jack snarled as Barbosa looked up from his gaze on Elizabeth and turned his attention to Jack.  
  
"Jack nice of ye ta join us, I was worried tha' ye weren't planning ta join us," Barbosa cackled as Jack drew his cutlass from it's sheath. Elizabeth moved to a sitting position as Will climbed up on the ledge out of the water.  
  
"Elizabeth are you alright," Will said as he embraced Elizabeth then looked her over for any damage what so ever.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Now go help Jack he needs you more than I," Elizabeth advised flashing a reassuring smile, and Will quickly gave her a peck on the cheek before he rushed off to help Jack now surrounded by pirates dueling for his life. Elizabeth watched as Will ran off for a few seconds then ran towards the exit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gibbs heard metal clashing against one another coming from inside the cave, along with shouts and occasional gunshots. Gibbs was caught between two options on what to do. Gibbs could both follow Jack's orders and leave him there, or he could wait and give Jack a chance but risk getting caught by Barbosa. Gibbs took out his flask of rum from his pocket and took along hearty swig of it. The Gibbs heard shouts from the cave some of Barbosa's crew were getting into the rowboat to either come to the Black Pearl or go back to the Grave Revenge. Gibbs had a feeling that Barbosa's pirates weren't going back fer rum on the Grave Revenge.  
  
"Raise anchors, hoist the sails," Gibbs shouted as the crewmembers that went with him to raid the other ship straitened up and got right to work asking no questions. Gibbs took one last look back at the Isle, his heart was getting heavy, but he had to respect Jack's wishes. Then a bigger thing popped into his head. How was he supposed to deal with the kids. Gibbs took a big gulp of rum hopping to drown all his worries, but the rum only made him drunk, his problems were still there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whoa! Long chappie! But I finally got all o' tha' out o' the way. Sorry fer such the long wait but it took me fer ever to write this cause I wanted to get this right because this whole chapter is really importuned to the plot. In latter chapters ye'll understand. But another thing is I kept changing me mind on how I wanted something to happen! But it's done now! An' I hoped ye enjoyed! Please review.  
  
An' Thanks to all o' me reviewers:  
  
Missjackiesparrow : Thanks fer reviewin'. I really appreciate it! Oh, Yeah sorry fer the wait I tried to hurry as much as I could but still make this chapter good.  
  
FencingBabe7 : Tha's ok, it's better ta review late than never! An' aye I plan ta go in a different direction wit' the medallion. Ye will see tha' in latter chapters, maybe next chapter. An' thanks fer reviewing. An' sorry fer the wait! 


	15. When all hope seems lost

Disclaimer: I own PotC, an' Jack Sparrow, an' all o' the rest! Blah, blah, blah. Seriously, If ye really believe wha' I jus' said yer addle, in other words crazy, loosing it, hallucinating, ect. If ye don't get me message, than go an' read the last few chapters an' then come back. An' I ye still don't get it after that jus' call me Disney and then every thing will be good, Savvy! Now read me fic! An' don't fer get ta review!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth ran down a narrow cavern hoping to get back to the Black Pearl. The cavern was dimly lit by a couple of torches. As Elizabeth jogged down the cavern she felt like she was being followed. She glanced over her shoulder to see not a soul. When Elizabeth turned around she saw some one walking a little ways ahead. Elizabeth started to jog fast but silent as a fox, trying not to bring attention to her. Just as she neared the person, they turned around with their cutlass drawn and lunged. Elizabeth screamed as the cutlass came at her.  
  
"Uhhhg," the pirate behind Elizabeth grunted as he was run through with a cutlass that missed Elizabeth and stabbed him under her arm. In seconds he was on the cold stone floor lifeless with the cutlass embedded in his stomach. Elizabeth gasped at the sight and turned back to her rescuer. Elizabeth smiled which Anamaria returned.  
  
"Thank you," Elizabeth said as Anamaria smiled and drew her cutlass from the body of the dead pirate.  
  
"W's nothin' really. An' 'ere, ye might need this," Anamaria answered in a humble tone, and then tossed Elizabeth a cutlass. The two ran down the narrow corridor that leads to the cavern connected to the cove.  
  
"So wha' be Jack's plan," Anamaria asked as they ran.  
"To tell you the truth, all I know is that they would show them selves at the opportune moment, then they would fight Barbosa rescue you, and then head back to the Black Pearl. It seems the plan has changed though," Elizabeth explained as Anamaria listened intently. The women finally reached the cove; Anamaria looked out at the water, and only saw the Grave Revenge anchored off the coast.  
  
"Where is the Pearl," Anamaria asked furrowing her brows hopping this was part of the plan. Elizabeth then realized that the Black Pearl was nowhere to be found an here shocked expression was very readable.  
  
"Oh no, Gibbs must have left hearing the battle and all. You see, Jack asked him to leave Isle de Muerta, if he thought that the battle went bitter, or the Pearl was in danger therefore putting the children in danger," Elizabeth stated in a very worried expression. Anamaria looked at her in disbelief, then anger flashed in her eyes.  
  
"Jack brought the kids with him! On top of that left them alone with the crew," Anamaria shouted enraged. Elizabeth looked at her a little startled and then thought about how she should explain the event.  
  
"Well Jack didn't bring them purposely. Jack asked me if Christie and Danny could stay with my father the same time I was going to leave my children with him. But, somehow one on the children found out told the others and they came up with a plan to stowaway on the Black Pearl. So when I dropped them off at my fathers, they must have snuck out, stowed away on the black Pearl then when we were to far to turn around they came out," Elizabeth explained as she watched Anamaria's rage simmer.  
  
"I'm glad tha' Jack 'as some common sense," Anamaria said as Elizabeth laughed. Voices rang out through the caverns coming from the other end of the corridor that the women had just come out of; the voices were growing nearer.  
  
"Quick over 'ere," Anamaria whispered to Elizabeth as she ran to a smaller corridor. Elizabeth followed quickly with the fear of being caught again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Anamaria and Elizabeth tried to hide from the pirates, the main treasure cavern was erupting with battles. Jack fought Barbosa one on one, as Will fought the other pirates off. Jack and Barbosa were moving quite fast, each one giving and receiving hits. As the two dueled they moved all around the cavern. They were now on a smaller pile of treasure, Barbosa lunged at Jack and Jack jumped off the pile and ran to another then waited for Barbosa; catching his breath. Jack and Barbosa matched each other in skill, but Barbosa had the upper hand of the two, he couldn't die.  
  
Will watched Jack and Barbosa for a moment, and then turned his attention to an on coming pirate. Will parried the pirates lunge then reposted and gouged the pirate through his stomach. Then Will continued to fight as more pirates came.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anamaria and Elizabeth fled down the corridor as they heard some voices start to come in their direction. The women stopped as they were met with a solid rock wall. They were trapped in a dead end; Anamaria unsheathed her sword and told Elizabeth to do the same. The women braced them selves and went into an on-guard position ready to fight. Soon the pirates had caught up with the two women. The pirates sneered at Annamaria and Elizabeth expecting this to be easy. Anamaria snarled and then lunged at a pirate stabbing him in the heart catching him off guard. The fight had started; it was five to two. Anamaria took on three of the men as Elizabeth struggled a little bit with two of them; she soon got the hang of it. After a few minutes it was now three to two, Anamaria was going strong as Elizabeth tried her best. It looked like things were in the clear until one of the pirates had gotten behind Elizabeth and held the blade to the back of her throat.  
  
"Through down yer weapons," the pirate hissed, the fighting stopped and one of the other pirates grabbed Anamaria's arms and put a blade to her neck as well. Anamaria looked at the pirate that had Elizabeth and glared at him not dropping her cutlass.  
  
"I said drop 'em," the pirated growled and applied more pressure to his blade making Elizabeth wince. Anamaria listened this time watching Elizabeth, and dropped her weapons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack was still fighting with Barbosa, both of them were tired but neither was going to just surrender. Jack was just about to stab Barbosa when three pirates walked into the cavern with Anamaria and Elizabeth as their prisoners. The battles immediately stopped. Barbosa grinned smugly as he watched Jack's and Will's faces drop. The pirates that had been fighting with Will and Jack, quickly grabbed hold of Jack and Will. One of the pirates that wasn't holding any prisoners walked toward Barbosa.  
  
"Cap'n the Black Pearl is gone, some went back ta the Grave Revenge ta discover tha' yer daughter w's missing," the pirate stated and started to back away after he said the last part of the news. It was now Jack's turn to look smug, and he took every opportunity to do so.  
  
"'Ow could ye 'ave a daughter? I mean o' course if one of the prostitutes w's really three sheets ta the wind, and if ye paid handsomely it could be a possibility," Jack taunted as he watched Barbosa literally turn a dark blood red in the face.  
  
"Clamp it Sparrow, but ye know I could always 'ave another wit' either one o' these lovely ladies, an' jus' think it would be free," Barbosa retorted as Jack furrowed his brows and tensioned up, feeling enraged. Will had an angry flash in his eyes that showed danger. Elizabeth jus' looked white, as Anamaria was ready ta go up an' slap Barbosa, again.  
  
"Cap'n wha' do ye want us ta do," Bosun asked seeing that they were loosing time just standing here.  
  
"Take are prisoners ta the brig, then we weigh anchor and go an' get me daughter," Barbosa ordered, and the pirates went right to work.  
  
Once on the Grave Revenge Jack and Elizabeth were put in one cell, Will and Anamaria were put in another right along side of Jack and Elizabeth's cell. Jack quickly went over to the bars that separated him from Anamaria, as Anamaria came as well. Jack reached his hands through the bars and embraced Anamaria who hugged him back. Then Jack backed up a little to check to make sure Anamaria wasn't injured. Then Jack held Anamaria's face in his hands as she looked up at him and then they kissed.  
  
"I missed ye a lot," Jack said after they were done kissing. Anamaria smiled.  
"I missed ye too," Anamaria answered. By now Will and Elizabeth were at the bars and were kissing, hugging, and telling each other how much they loved each other. Jack just noticed that Anamaria was wearing a dress, and not just a plain simple dresss but also a fancy, wenchy dress at that.  
  
"Anamaria, luv, ye look beautiful in tha' dress o' yers. The red brings out the sparks in yer eyes," Jack half complemented half teased. Anamaria looked at him her first reaction a icy glare, then it changed to a playful glance. If anyone else had said that to her she would have killed them with a look, but Jack was different there was just something about him that made her react different.  
  
"Jack 'ow are the kids doin'," Anamaria asked anxious to hear. Jack smiled at how her maternal instincts would show even when Anamaria didn't know it.  
  
"They are safe for now on The Pearl. An' if only we could now figure out wha' tha' bastard is up ta," Jack informed still looking at Anamaria through the bars.  
  
After an hour went by Elizabeth was laying down on the wooden bench in her cell , as Jack paced the floor of the cell that they shared hoping to think of a plan. Will sat on the bench in his cell holding one of Elizabeth's hands through the bars, as Anamaria as on the floor and leaned against the wall in the cell that she shared with Will.  
  
"Anamaria, luv, wha' do ye know 'bout Barbosa's plans," Jack asked as he stopped pacing and looked at his wife.  
  
"Barbosa plans ta do somethin' wit' the curse. I asked 'im 'ow 'e came back, 'e said tha' the devil made a deal wit' him. The deal w's somethin' like Barbosa could take 'is revenge an' after 'e would jus' be a mortal. But, 'e could only kill some one wit' the blood o' a Sparrow. I don't know somethin' doesn't feel right 'bout wha' 'e told me though," Anamaria explained as Jack, Will, and Elizabeth listened intently.  
  
"But then why would Barbosa bring his daughter into the picture," Will asked trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.  
  
"Like I said somethin' isn't right wit' tha' story o' his," Anamaria huffed having to repeat her self.  
  
"Wha' do ye know 'bout Barbosa's daughter," Jack asked looking at Anamaria.  
  
"Her name is Isabelle, an' she's 'bout Danny's age, maybe a year younger. I talked wit' Isabelle, an' she said tha' her father took her away from 'er mother in Tortuga. I asked 'er why she thought Barbosa would take 'er, an' she said it was because 'e wanted her to take over the ship when 'e's gone," Anamaria explained as Jack continued to pace while listening. Jack's brows furrowed, as he couldn't come up with what he wanted. The adults continued to think of a plan as dawn approached.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was morning and the sun was shining brightly despite the mood aboard the Black Pearl. All of the kids were still sleeping peacefully unaware of what had happened the night before. Christie stirred and awoke the sun shining its warm rays on her bronzed skin. Christie got up and was about to walk out the door when she heard a noise. Christie turned around to see Melissa getting up, so Christie decided to wait for her. Melissa quickly got up and stretched.  
  
"My your up early," Melissa teased, not used to seeing Christie awake this early. Christie laughed.  
  
"Aye, I am. Don't jinx it now," Christie answered as the two walked up the steps on to the deck. The crew was going about their daily jobs, but they were unusually silent and had blank expressions. Christie looked at the helm; Gibbs was steering the ship instead of her father. Something was up. Christie quicken her pace, Melissa picked up on this.  
  
"What's wrong," Melissa asked in a worried tone.  
"I'm going ta find out," Christie answered half way to the helm by now. Gibbs saw Christie approaching and sighed. He wished that what was about to come wouldn't happen so soon. He still had to think about what to say. Christie was walking up the stairs leading to the helm with a determined expression on her face.  
  
"Gibbs, where's me father, is 'e well," Christie asked as she watch Gibbs expression graven.  
  
"Sorry lass, 'e may be dead, I don't know," Gibbs stated sadly and stared down at his feet, he couldn't look at Christie. Christie's eyes started to fill with tears but she held them back, pirates weren't supposed to cry.  
  
"What do ye mean ye don't know," Christie pressed on; her voice cracking and chocked up. Gibbs this time looked her in the eye and it pained him.  
  
"Last night we reached Isle de Muerta. Jack didn't want ta risk ye kids following him, so he left along with Will and Elizabeth. But before he left he told me if anything w's to go wrong, I would raise anchor with or without 'im," Gibbs explained as tears streamed freely down Christie's face. Melissa had heard it all and was now right beside Christie. Christie then looked at Gibbs as anger replaced most of the sadness in her eyes, but not all. Christie took her dagger out dangerously.  
  
"So yer tellin' me tha' ye jus' left 'em there ta die. 'Ow could ye do tha', now wha' are we supposed ta do wit' no parents, an' they could still be alive," Christie yelled her emotions raging. The whole crew was watching now, and Danny, Nathan, Westly, and Jake were now up and stood beside Christie and Melissa. The boys had only heard the last thing said. Danny stepped forward seeing his sister act like she was knew something was defiantly wrong.  
  
"What's happened," Danny asked as Christie turned to him with a few tears rolling down her tanned cheeks.  
  
"Tell 'im Gibbs," Christie ordered sadly as Gibbs moved toward the children.  
  
"Danny, last night yer Dad, Will, an' Elizabeth went ashore Isle de Muerta. Before yer Dad left he asked me if anything were ta go wrong, I would hoist anchor. I objected very much ta this idea but he said he would rather die than put ye two in danger. I don't know it they are alive, but the odds are against us," Gibbs explained as Danny had a tear in his eye. Westly looked at Gibbs, his eyes sad but with a spark of hope.  
  
"Are our parents with Captain Jack or...." Westly paused unable to finish the sentence. Gibbs dropped his head and then looked into Westly's eyes with the saddest look upon his face.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Gibbs answered as Jake, Nathan, and Melissa started to tear up. Melissa held onto Jake and Nathan letting them cry upon her shoulder. Christie's anger hadn't gone away, it would never go until she found out what happened, and her family was avenged.  
  
Christie ran off to the bow, unable to stand there and see them all crying. Christie sat up on the Bow spirit. Letting the wind blow in her face and blow her fresh tears off her face. She was so angry she was shaking. Her father could still be alive, but only left there to die. She looked at the horizon; her father was always saying, "Now bring me that horizon". Well, maybe 'e finally reached it', Christie thought. 'Maybe 'e is in tha' beautiful horizon, tha' I may never get to or see him and mum. Christie started to quietly sing her fathers favorite song. "We're devils, an' Black sheep, an' really bad eggs. Drink up, me 'earties! Yo Ho! Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A pirates life fer me!"  
  
It was now mid-noon and Gibbs was still steering the Pearl as most of the kids were mourning down in their cabins. Melissa walked slowly up the steps to the deck, wearing a grave expression on her tear stained face. She walked towards the Bow spirit where she had saw Christie last. And there was Christie sitting on it looking out at the sunset. Melissa approached Christie, who didn't even acknowledge her. Melissa placed a reassuring hand on Christie's shoulder. Christie turned around and showed a small smile.  
  
"How are you doing," Melissa asked trying to get her to talk. Christie shrugged.  
  
"As well as any one would, I jus' wish I could hear the truth. I want ta know exactly wha' happened," Christie answered dripping with sarcasm. Melissa smiled; Christie was still her self.  
  
"Then why don't you go ask Gibbs," Melissa asked Christie looking out at the ocean.  
  
"Cause I don't know if 'e'd tell me," Christie answered sadly. Melissa showed a small sad smile, and then pushed Christie in Gibbs direction. For as bold, cocky, and confident as Christie could get she sure doubted things before she even knew. Melissa returned to her cabin where she comforted Jake.  
  
Christie walked up to Gibbs, her confident stride not present at the moment. Gibbs nodded his head at her to acknowledge her presence.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs, I know ye don't know much but could ye tell me anythin' else that ye know about last night," Christie asked sad, but with a desperate tone. Gibbs sighed not wanting to hurt her any more, he knew the pain of loosing a parent.  
  
"I told ye all I know I'm afraid. I'd 'ave told ye more if I knew any," Gibbs answered as he watched Christie's head lower in defeat. Then two crewmembers walked up to Gibbs while holding a struggling little girl in their grasps. Christie looked at the thin little girl, she looked about the same age as Danny maybe a year younger.  
  
"Wha' should we do wit' 'er," Darin asked as Gibbs looked at the girl then to Darin remembering that they had taken her from the Grave Revenge. Gibbs looked back to Christie who met his gaze.  
  
"We found 'er aboard the Grave Revenge, she wouldn't speak to me or any of the crew. Maybe ye can get a word out o' 'er," Christie smiled at the chance and thanked Gibbs.  
  
"Darin, take 'er to me cabin, savvy," Christie ordered as the crewmembers complied. Christie then ran and got Melissa then headed to her cabin.  
  
Christie opened the door to see the girl curled up on the bed. Christie walked into the room as the girl lifted her head to see who it was. The girl was clearly frightened. Melissa placed a reassuring hand on the girl's back, as the girl was about to flee.  
  
"It's all right, we're not gonna 'urt ye, savvy. I'm Christie, this 'ere's Melissa. Now I need some information tha' ye may 'ave, so can ye please cooperate. First off wha' be yer name lass," Christie stated as the girl stared at her wide-eyed.  
  
"I'm Isabelle," the little girl responded as she tensed up when Christie approached.  
  
"If ye 'ave an' information 'bout are parents, tell me, savvy," Christie asked quickly but calmly. Melissa gave Christie a glare at her bluntness. Obviously, Christie had no idea how to talk to small children.  
  
Melissa turned towards Isabelle with a small smile on her face. "Her mother was kidnapped by Barbosa, and when her father Captain Jack Sparrow and my parents went to rescue her on Isle de Muerta they were captured. Before Captain Sparrow went to the island, he ordered the crew to leave if any trouble emerged....." Melissa explained until Danny, Nathan, and Jake trudged through the door with tear stained cheeks.  
  
"Christie I found..., 'ho are ye, " Danny started and then asked when he saw Isabelle sitting on the bed. Christie sighed at her brother.  
  
"This 'ere's Isabelle, Gibbs said tha' 'e found 'er on the Grave Revenge, we were 'opin' ta get some information from 'er, until ye rudely interrupted," Christie explained huffily as Danny grinned sheepishly. "Isabelle this 'ere is Danny, me brother. There's Nathan an' Jake Melissa's brothers," Christie told Isabelle after she saw the questioning look in her eyes.  
  
"So ye and Danny are Jack Sparrow's kids," Isabelle asked in amazement as Danny grinned.  
  
"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow, apparently ye 'ave 'eard o' 'im," Danny corrected for Jack. Christie said as she watched Danny pulled up a chair ready to listen for the info. After Christie turned to Isabelle as if to suggest to tell.  
  
"Well, I met yer mum, on me father's ship. She told me all about yer fathers previous adventure with me dad. Then afterward me father gave me this," Isabelle then un clasped the Aztec medallion the used to hang from around her neck. Everyone in the room gasped as they saw the cursed medallion swinging in the air from a gold chain that was grasped in Isabelle's hand.  
  
"Wait yer father is Barbosa! So ye know if are parents are alive," Christie perked up at the chance given. Isabelle frowned at accidentally getting their hopes up.  
  
"I'm sorry, but me father wouldn't let me go wit' 'im, an' yer fathers crew took me before 'e got back," Isabelle stated looking at the floor instead of the kids expressions dropping. Christie sighed sadly as she sat down in her own chair and thought.  
  
"An' ta answer yer question before, I have heard o' yer father. Although I have only been told one story about 'im, I bet he was a great man, yer mum too," Isabelle said to Danny. Danny's face showed surprise in his features.  
  
"Ye 'ave only 'eard ONE story. Which one was it, cause there are many, many more," Danny exclaimed as Isabelle had a small smile creeping across her lips.  
  
"Yer mum, Anamaria told me the story about the cursed treasure, an' un-dead pirates, an' a stupid monkey. O' course that last part w's yer mum's idea," Isabelle answered as her smile grew with the sound of Danny's laughter. His mother always said she hated that monkey and if it hadn't all ready been dead she would 'ave killed it her self. Christie smiled in her heart remembering her mother and father, but her mind wouldn't let go of the reality. Her parents were dead, she a long with her brother and the Turners were orphans. Then as Christie thought back to what Isabelle said, her mind clicked when she thought about the medallion. 'Why did Barbosa give Isabelle a medallion, Isabelle obviously wasn't cursed. So what was the bigger plan?" Christie questioned her self, searching for the answer, but was only able to come up with more questions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How w's it? Please review!! I love hearing from ye people!! Any suggestions, comments, tell me wha' ye think in yer review!!! I want to thank all o' me reviewers!! *Hands out mini-plastic-treasure cheasts* What ye think I'm made o' swag??? But, If ye all review I might give ye real ones next time, Savvvy?!! So go review!!  
  
FencingBabe7: Thank ye so much!! Ye are me most dedicated reviewer!! I value yer review very much! Thank ye fer reviewin' every chapter!! Ye diserver a real one!! *Gives big-real treasure cheast* Thank you so much!!!  
  
To my reviewers o' me poem, "Me And My Sparrow": Many Thanx to ye all!!! Ye 'ave inspired me ta write more!! Yay!!  
  
Vampress Of The Carribean, K. Sparrow, Sano's Honey, FencingBabe7, Commodores R Ppl 2, an' Silmarwen !!!!!!! Ye rox!!! Thank ye!!  
  
To my reviewers o' me song remix, "Jack's twelve days in Tortuga": Thank ye all very much!! Ye all reviewed me first posted work ever, an' tha' inspired me ta do all me writin' thank ye all very much!!!!  
  
elvenmagyk1978, K. Sparrow, TheCap'nOfTheBlackPearl, elizabethk, LilYellow Ducky20, EternalEvanescent, Nev1988, Rose of Silence, Daroga's Rainy Daae, FencingBabe7, WhiteShiner, an' Rum (the_3_jack_pirate_club@hotmail.com)!!!! Ye all rox !!! Thank ye all!!  
  
Ta all o' me reviewers I love ya all!! Thank ye fer all takin' yer time ta help me grow as a writer!! I'll try ta update soon!! TA! 


	16. Changes of the Tides

Disclaimer: Ye know the story!!!! Now on with the fic!!! A/N: The first part of the chapter takes place three days in the past. (Before the Pearl gets to Isle de Meurta)  
  
The Governor sat in his chair as the grandfather clock struck 5 o' clock in the foyer. Governor Swann was reading a book, although his mind didn't comprehend the words on the pages. The two other children that had come with his grand children looked awfully like some one he knew. Unfortunately his aging mind couldn't come across the name or face of the person that reminded him. Governor Swann closed the book and looked up at a passing maid.  
  
"Jennifer, could you please fetch the children, it's time for diner," Governor Swann asked as the Maid, turned and walked up the stairs. Gov. Swann got up from his perch and started to walk into the dinning hall.  
  
"Governor Swann, the children! The children are missing! There rooms are empty," Jenn the maid shouted as she nearly tripped down the stairs. Governor Swann's reaction wasn't much better. He stood up so fast his chair fell over and his powdered wig went flying and landed on the floor.  
  
"How could this have happened," Gov. Swann stuttered in amazement at the shocking information that had reached his ears seconds ago. As if it was the perfect moment the doorbell rang, followed by the butler opening the door to find a pouting Commodore Norrington. James's expression soon changed at the site of a Bald Governor Swann ghostly white and a maid almost in tears. The Commodore quickly stepped in side and approached the Governor.  
  
"Pardon my intrugence sir, but may I ask what is the matter," James inquired formally choosing his words carefully.  
  
"I just learned that my Grand children and two friends of theirs have become missing. I was watching them for my daughter, Elizabeth," Governor Swann explained with worry filling his voice. James nodded understanding the reality of the situation, then paused clearly thinking hard. Then his eyes became wide with a look of concern.  
  
"Governor, the two other children you were watching, would you describe them for me please," James asked waiting for an answer, still thinking about the situation.  
  
"Yes, the oldest was a girl of about 14. I didn't see her much or hear her speak, but she had brown hair almost black and hazel eyes. Her skin was rather tanned and she dressed inappropriately for a lady. The younger one, a boy of about 10 dressed the same. He had black hair and dark green eyes. His skin was of a darker completion that his sister's, also made darker by a tan," Governor Swann stated as James took in all the information with consideration. "They both looked very familiar, just like..." Governor Swann continued.  
  
"Sparrow" James hissed with hatred seeping out of his voice with every letter. "That's why I came over here, to inform you that Sparrow has been sited in Port Royal, and to get a permit to search houses," James finished, as Governor Swann became more angered/worried by the minute.  
  
"Commodore I must find Elizabeth, and my grand children at once," Governor Swann stated with desperation.  
  
"I shall prepare for our voyage right away, and send one of my men out to seek information on Sparrow's doings in the local pubs and taverns. Please be ready to sail by 8 o'clock," James answered as the governor looked on, and then left the mansion heading to the docks.  
  
An hour had passed since Isabelle was first discovered. All the kids were now in the little cabin, listening as Danny told a heroic story of his father Captain Jack Sparrow. Isabelle, Jake, and Melissa sat on the bed near the door. Nathan and Westly perched in chairs next to the small wooden desk. Christie still thinking, leaned up against the wall hardly paying attention to the story. The story was about when Jack posed as a clergy of the Church of England, a very interesting one at that.  
  
Christie watched every one in the cabin listen to the story, but her mind was on other things. 'Why would Barbosa give Isabelle the medallion? He obviously is cursed, but why would he give it away?' Christie pondered these questions trying desperately to come up with an answer. 'Wait a minute, he gave it to his daughter, and didn't just spend it, so he must have wanted it back.' Christie thought this time every idea leading to another.  
  
"An' then they made 'im their chief," Daddy concluded as he made gestures with his hands. The kids listening watched Danny's every movement afraid that if they looked away at one moment they would miss something.  
  
"I got it," Christie shouted getting everyone's attention. Danny gave her a smug look.  
"I'm glad ye finally understand the story, but I'm tryin' ta finish it," Danny retorted as Christie shot him an ice-cold glare.  
  
"Ye dimwit, I found out what Barbosa's up too," Christie snapped as she gained everyone's interest.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there, tell us," Westly nagged wanting to know the plans.  
  
"Alright, alright. Barbosa is obviously cursed, he can't die. But he gave the medallion to Isabelle, instead of spending it. So 'e clearly wanted to become un cursed," Christie stated as every took in the information being said.  
"Yeah, wha's yer point," Danny asked rolling his eyes. Christie grinned at this gesture.  
  
"The reason why 'e left Isabelle on the Grave Revenge, w's so me dad couldn't break the curse like last time. And once Barbosa took 'is revenge he would be able to keep on livin' now tha' there w's no threats ta 'im after 'e broke the curse. But since Isabelle is 'ere 'e still remains cursed, and no doubt is gonna put up a fight ta get it back. The Black Pearl's crew out numbers 'is crew so he would probably lose. Knowin' that, there might be a chance that 'e didn't kill our parents, so 'e could bargain wit' us fer the medallion back," Christie explained as the kid's expressions all brightened.  
  
"Then wha' are we waitin' for, let's kick 'is fat arse an' get our parents back, Savvy," Danny shouted encouraging the group.  
  
"Yeah, but wha' 'bout Gibbs, 'e's not gonna go back, even if we explain the whole thing ta 'im. As much as 'e's Dad's best friend, ta break a promise to Dad is too much fer 'im especially if Gibbs thinks Dad's dead. An' even if 'e does believe us, the crew is not gonna wanna go back, " Christie asked still trying to work every thing out. Melissa gave a wicked smile.  
  
"Well then I guess will 'ave ta force 'im," Melissa answered in an evil voice still wearing an' evil grin worse that the Grinch. With that the group of kids started ta plan again. Each one had a new sense of hope that they could rescue their parents. But little do they know that their journey will get a lot rougher from here.  
  
Hey!!! Tell me 'ow it w's!!! Please review! I love getting feed back, and hearin' from ye all!!! So please click on that shinny blue/purple button at the bottom left. Sorry, fer the wait on this chapter I had an immense amount of writers block!! I hate THAT! But I'm back and ready ta finish this!!! Once again please review it means the world ta me!!! Till next time, luvs! TA! 


End file.
